Zapretnaya Lyubov' – The Edge of Love
by Maria Skodowska-Gurie
Summary: PLAAK!/Hermione menampar keras pipi Kyouko karena dia nyaris memperkosa Draco. Dan Kyouko berniat balas dendam pada Hermione. UPDATED! CHAPTER 6! Warning: rate M, ada OC sebiji, OOC lumayan banyak.
1. Chapter 1

**Zapretnaya Lyubov' **

**The Edge of Love**

.

.

Well, ini fanfiction. Bolehkah saya mengubah alur cerita sedikit? Ini fict bergenre Romance, jadi ngga ada si Voldy yah anggap saja dia tak ada. Hanya saja, peperangan dingin antara Slytherin dan Gryffindor masih sedikit terasa)

© J.K. Rowling

All characters belong to her! I do not own anything about HARRY POTTER.

**Warning: **Rate T for this chapter (for some kissing scene), typo, OOC (especially Draco) etc.

Jika Anda tidak suka Dramione pair atau sebagainya, silahkan close cerita ini.

.

* * *

.

**Chapter 1**

**Emotsii i Chuvstva (Emotions and Feelings)**

Bunga-bunga berguguran, sebagian bertumpuk dekat pohon induknya, sebagian tertiup angin dan terbang menjauhi saudara-saudaranya. Di bawahnya, seorang gadis dengan _bushy hair_ berwarna coklat, duduk di bangku panjang dengan buku 1000 halaman yang terbuka di pangkuannya. Begitu asyiknya dia membaca buku —yang sebenarnya tidak mengasyikan bagi orang normal— sehingga tidak menyadari seseorang telah berdiri di depannya.

"Hey, Hermione..", sapa seseorang tersebut dengan lembut.

Hermione Granger, sang pemilik nama sekaligus gadis yang membaca buku tebal tadi, mendongakkan kepala. Ditatapnya mata silver dan dingin, namun menatap mata Hermione dengan hangat. Senyum mengembang dari bibir keduanya.

"Hey, Malfoy..", balas Hermione.

Draco Malfoy, sang pemilik mata silver dingin yang menyapa Hermione tadi, duduk di sebelah Hermione. Tangannya mengambil sebuah bunga yang jatuh di rambut Hermione.

"Musim semi kedua kita ya," mata Draco menerawang ke kejauhan. Hermione menutup buku dengan bunyi _buuk_ yang pelan tapi mantap. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Draco. "Berarti sudah setahun ya?" katanya sambil memejamkan mata. Draco mulai mengelus pipi Hermione perlahan.

"Ya.. Sudah setahun juga kau harus menahan cemoohan yang lebih parah dari sebelum kau berpacaran denganku. Maafkan aku," Draco semakin mendekap Hermione perlahan.

"Selama kau masih ada di sampingku, aku _fine _aja dengan itu semua, Malfoy," Hermione terkikik perlahan di dalam dekapan Draco

"Semoga saja begitu.. dan oh, Hermione.. Sampai kapan kau akan memanggilku Malfoy terus? Panggilah aku Draco. Aku juga sudah memanggilmu Hermione dari dulu kan?"

"Tidak. Kata siapa kau memanggilku Hermione dari dulu? Dulu kau menyebutku _mudblood_, Mr. _Pureblood,_" Hermione meninju dada Draco perlahan.

"Itu dulu saat aku masih kecil dan belum sepenuhnya bisa berpikir secara matang. Oh ayolah, akan sangat senang sekali bagiku jika kau memanggilku 'Draco'," mukanya memelas.

"Ah.. mana mungkin _mudblood_ sepertiku memanggil seorang _pureblood_ dengan nama depannya," Hermione menggoda Draco.

"Hentikan semua itu Hermione, aku sudah tidak memedulikan status darah kita lagi. Penyihir tetaplah penyihir. Bahkan kau lebih pintar dariku," Draco bersikukuh pada pendapatnya.

"Aku tidak mau,"

"Ah terserahlah!" Draco melepaskan dekapannya dari Hermione. Hermione geli sendiri melihat Draco yang lagi _pundung_ gara-gara digoda hanya masalah nama.

"Malfoy," panggil Hermione. Namun Draco diam saja seolah tidak mendengarnya.

"Draco Malfoy!" Hermione menekankan pelafalan nama kekasihnya pada kata 'Draco'. Draco langsung menoleh. "Apa?" sepertinya Draco masih kesal.

Dengan cepat Hermione mencium bibir dingin Draco. Ia menempelkan tangannya pada pipi Draco yang berwarna pucat. Draco kemudian memegang dagu Hermione dan menekannya seolah tak ingin melepaskan pagutan dari bibir wanita yang dicintainya tersebut. Angin semilir berhembus menerbangkan daun-daun dan rambut kedua insan tersebut. Beberapa saat kemudian, Hermione melepaskan bibirnya.

"_I really really like you_, Draco." Hermione tersenyum manis. Draco pun tersenyum senang sebelum kemudian mencubit pipi kekasihnya dengan gemas.

_"So do I_, Hermione." Draco mencium pipi Hermione dengan kilat.

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

Hermione masuk ruang asrama Gryffindor dengan sumringah. Dilihatnya Ron dan Harry sedang duduk di depan perapian yang tidak dinyalakan. Hermione duduk di sebelah Harry.

"Habis berkencan, eh?" tanya Harry. Hermione hanya senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Kau mesra sekali dengan pirang bodoh itu," Ron mengejek dengan ketus

"Lantas kenapa kalau mesra? Mesra adalah hal biasa dalam berpacaran kan?" Hermione membela diri. "Ah..indahnya hari ini. Oh dan dia tidak bodoh, Ron. Dia sudah berjuang mati-matian melawan rasa malasnya untuk belajar agar bisa sejajar denganku! Kupikir…kupikir dia sangat sayang padaku," Hermione tersipu malu saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya.

"Oh baiklah dia PINTAR Ron menekan kata terakhir tersebut.—tapi apakah dia memang sangat sayang padamu? Pernahkah dia mau bertemu denganmu selain di luar gedung sekolah? Pernahkah kalian berjalan bersama saat jam pergantian pelajaran? Tidak, kan? Kau selalu bersama kami, dan Malfoy selalu bersama gerombolan siliciknya beserta si Parkinson tersebut,"

"A..aku dan Draco memang tidak pernah seperti itu," Hermione tertunduk lesu.

"Oh, dan juga ternyata kau sudah memanggil si Malfoy licik dengan nama depannya ya,"

"Terus apa? Masalahkah kalau aku memanggilnya dengan nama Draco? Dia sudah berubah Ron! Dan dia tidak licik," Hermione menahan air mata karena kekasihnya diejek di depan matanya sendiri, dan parahnya oleh seseorang yang telah menjadi sahabatnya selama 7 tahun. Ia segera berdiri dan berjalan cepat ke kamarnya. Ron dan Harry diam melihat itu.

"Ron, kupikir kau terlalu keterlaluan," ucap Harry

"Biarlah, Harry. Aku tak peduli. Merasa lebih lega deh sekarang," Ron menarik nafas dalam-dalam

"Hey, apa kau sebenarnya masih—"

"Masih apa? Menyukai Hermione? Tentu saja," potong Ron

"Lantas mengapa dulu kau membiarkan Hermione jadian dengan Malfoy?"

"Membiarkan? Kata siapa aku membiarkan? Kau tahu, Harry. Aku menunggu saat yang tepat,"

"Saat yang tepat? Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tidak mengerti? Kuberitahu sekarang. Sudah tahun ke-7 kita di Hogwarts. Sebentar lagi kita lulus, dan—"

Harry mendelikkan mata, "Jangan bilang kalau Malfoy akan—"

Ron tersenyum licik. "Kau mengerti, Harry? Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka bersama, dan juga tidak akan merebut Hermione dari Malfoy. Tapi Malfoy-lah yang pada akhirnya menyerah, dan Hermione akan datang padaku dengan sendirinya,"

Harry tercengang diam. Apa yang dikatakan Ron benar, dan Harry yakin betul kalau Hermione juga mengetahui hal tersebut. Tetapi mengapa Hermione masih menerima seorang Draco Malfoy?

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

Hermione terisak di kamarnya.

**Hermione's POV**

_Ron bodoh! Mengapa dia tega mengucapkan kata-kata sekejam itu?_

Kata-kata Ron tadi terus terngiang di telingaku.

"—_tapi apakah dia memang sangat sayang padamu? Pernahkah dia mau bertemu denganmu selain di luar gedung sekolah? Pernahkah kalian berjalan bersama saat jam pergantian pelajaran? Tidak, kan? Kau selalu bersama kami, dan Malfoy selalu bersama gerombolan siliciknya beserta si Parkinson tersebut,"_

Ron benar. Aku tidak pernah melakukan hal itu dengan Draco. Draco-lah yang dulu mengatakan bahwa dia tidak bisa berada di dekatku di saat jam-jam sekolah dan di dalam sekolah. Memangnya kenapa? Aku tak mengerti. Toh, semua teman-teman Slytherin-nya dan teman-teman Gryffindor-ku telah mengetahuinya. Semuanya? Tentu saja. Hal ini menjadi berita besar yang menggemparkan Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy-ku sang pangeran egois jadian denganku, Hermione Granger si kutu buku? Ah itu sebenarnya mustahil terjadi, seperti _Cinderella_, hanya terjadi di _fairy tale _yang biasanya diceritakan pada anak-anak kecil sebelum tidur. Namun nyatanya, hal tersebut terjadi padaku sekarang. Walau pada awalnya banyak yang menentang hubungan kami —terutama dari kubu Slytherin, yang tidak terima pangerannya berpacaran dengan si _Miss-know-it all _, dan tentunya karena aku seorang _Mudblood—_ tetapi hubungan kami tetap berjalan lancar, walau kadang dia disibukkan dengan teman-temannya. Kami masih bisa berhubungan terus selama setahun ini kan? Ah dia bilang menyayangiku. Tapi kenapa dia tidak mau berjalan bersamaku terus? Aku tidak pernah memikirkan hal ini, tapi Ron membuatku bertanya-tanya. Draco, ada apa sebenarnya? Apakah kau benar-benar menyayangiku?

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

**Normal POV**

_(2 tahun lalu)_

_"Miss Granger, untuk tahun ke-5 ini, partnermu adalah Mr. Malfoy." Professor Snape memberitahu Hermione di depan seluruh kelas._

_"What?" Hermione melongo tak percaya._

_"Mohon bantuanmu, Granger," Draco menyodorkan tangannya yang disambut ogah-ogahan oleh Hermione._

_"Miss Granger, tolong bantu Mr. Malfoy agar bisa meraih nilai O dibidang potion untuk OWL tahun ini," ujar Professor Snape_

_Hermione diam. Bloody hell. Partner Malfoy? Ah dia tidak akan bekerja sebagai partnernya. Pasti Hermione-lah yang bekerja penuh sendirian._

_Setiap pelajaran ramuan, mereka duduk bersebelahan. Tak jarang mereka mencari buku di perpustakaan bersama. Ron —yang menyukai Hermione— iri setengah mati pada Draco._

_"Hey, Granger,"_

_"Hm?" Hermione masih sibuk membaca suatu bab di buku perpustakaan ditemani Draco._

_"Kau cantik,"_

_"Ya, eh..apa?", Hermione tidak percaya apa yang didengarnya. Mukanya bersemu merah._

_"Ah kau menyukai aku mengatakan itu ya," Draco senang. Perangkapnya untuk mempermainkan Hermione mulai bekerja._

_"Aku tak peduli dengan semua itu,"_

_"Warna wajahmu, tidak bisa berkompromi dengan omonganmu , Granger."_

_"Terserah kaulah,"_

_Draco tersenyum dengan penuh kemenangan._

_._

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

_._

_Hari terus berjalan. Ujian OWL semakin dekat. Draco pun semakin dekat dengan Hermione. Ah ya, dan Hermione mulai menyukai Draco. Tentu saja, mulut laki-laki tersebut sangatlah manis. Selalu mengeluarkan gombalan-gombalan yang mampu mengguncang hati sekeras hati Hermione sekalipun._

_"Hey, Malfoy," ucap Hermione pelan._

_"Apa?"_

_"Apakah kau menyukai seseorang sekarang?"_

_"Hm?" Draco mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Maksudmu?"_

_"Yah, apakah kau sedang jatuh cinta sekarang?"_

_"Hahaha.. Mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Kau sedang jatuh cinta dengan si Weasley ya?"_

_"Tidak. Bukan Ron,"_

_"Lantas siapa?"_

_Hermione diam. Pipinya bersemu merah._

_"Hey kau. Aku tak suka menunggu. Kalau kau ingin cerita ya cerita,"_

_"Aku menyukai seseorang,"_

_"Aku tau. Pertanyaannya, siapa orang itu?"_

_Hermione menatap mata Draco dalam._

_"Damn, Granger. Jangan bilang kalau kau menyukai—"_

_"—salahkah?" tanya Hermione._

_Draco diam._

_"Salahkah bila aku menyukaimu?" ujar Hermione dengan hati-hati._

_Draco termenung diam. Hingga dia berdiri tiba-tiba dan menggebrak mejanya._

_"Ya, itu salah! Kau tidak boleh menyukaiku! Kau adalah MUDBLOOD! Dan aku adalah PUREBLOOD! Kita tak bisa bersatu!" Draco kemudian meninggalkan Hermione sendiri di perpustakaan._

_Beruntungnya Hermione. Saat itu perpustakaan sepi. Tak ada yang bisa mendengar bentakan Draco tadi._

_'Kupikir, dia menyukaiku.. ternyata tidak ya, memang seorang mudblood tidak bisa dengan seorang pureblood seperti dia.' Hermione menertawakan kebodohannya sendiri, kemudian terisak._

_'Apa yang kulakukan.. ujian OWL sebentar lagi. Aku tidak boleh down seperti ini.'_

_Sementara itu Draco berjalan cepat menuju kamar mandi laki-laki. Dia membuka keran wastafel dan mencuci mukanya dengan air sejuk yang mengalir. Ditatapnya bayangannya sendiri di cermin._

_'Granger. Kau tidak boleh menyukaiku, apapun alasannya."_

_._

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

_._

_Hermione membaca perkamen yang berisikan nilai OWLnya. Semuanya O. Kecuali Defence Against the Dark Art, Exceed Expectation. Ia tersenyum senang._

_"Hey, Granger. Terima kasih bantuanmu," Draco menunjukkan nilai O di bidang Potion-nya. Hermione hanya tersenyum simpul. Ah tentu saja, dia masih belum bisa melupakan laki-laki yang berdiri di depannya ini. Bagaimanapun juga, dulu ia ditolak mentah-mentah olehnya. Draco mulai melangkah pergi._

_"Malfoy, tunggu sebentar!" panggil Hermione. Draco membalikkan badannya._

_"Maukah kau tetap berteman denganku, walau errr... tahun ini kita tak lagi menjadi partner," ah Hermione sepertinya kerasukan. Sejak kapan ia begini?_

_Draco diam sejenak. "Tentu, Granger," kemudian ia melangkah pergi._

_"Sejak kapan kau jadi melankolis, Hermione Ron datang tiba-tiba.—bahkan setelah kau ditolak dia sekalipun."_

_"Aku hanya ingin berteman saja dengannya. Lagipula bagus kan? Sejak ia menjadi partnerku dia jarang mengejek nama Gryffiindor lagi. Dia tidak pernah mengejekmu lagi, bahkan mengejek Harry juga tidak,"_

_"Itu hanya di depan kita saja. Apa yang terjadi ketika dia bersama teman-temannya. Siapa yang tahu?"_

_"Terserah kau lah, Ron," Hermione melangkah pergi. Ron membuat kesalahan besar lagi. Dia selalu cemburu dan mengeluarkan kata-kata pedasnya. Padahal itu hanya akan membuat jaraknya dengan Hermione semakin menjauh._

_._

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

_._

* * *

**A/N **Chapter 1 selesai! maaf bila ada typo atau semacamnya.

Lemon disini belum ada. Tapi pasti saya adakan xD mungkin di chapter 2 atau 3 nanti, dan rate nya tentu saya ubah menjadi M.

oh iya, ini flashbacknya Hermione belum selesai lho x )

Terimakasih sudah membaca. Mohon di review x )


	2. Chapter 2

**Zapretnaya Lyubov' **

**The Edge of Love**

.

.

© J.K. Rowling

Makasih yang uda review, semuanya sudah saya tampung dan perbaiki)

Oh iya, masalah penulisan kalimat langsung itu, saya mohon maaf untuk kesalahan di chapter 1.

Saya baca lagi di novel HPnya sendiri itu ada yang pake koma, ada yang pake titik. Koma untuk mengakhiri kalimat yang masih akan diteruskan, kalau titik untuk mengakhiri kalimat yang sudah selesai saya akan mencoba membuat fict chapter ini seperti itu.

Untuk masalah POV, yang di chapter 1 itu maksudnya untuk mengembalikan POV yang semula dari sudut pandang Draco menjadi sudut pandang normal)

Terimakaish untuk kritik dan sarannya ya, semua!

**Warning: **rate T for this chapter, typo, OOC, etc.

.

* * *

.

**Chapter 2**

**Vospominanie (Flashback)**

.

**-1,5 tahun tahun yang lalu -**

**Hermione's POV**

.

Hari ini aku tak bertemu Malfoy. Begitupula hari-hari sebelumnya. Entahlah. Akhir-akhir ini sepertinya ia menghindariku. Apa ada yang salah denganku? Ah, aku ini kenapa ya? Singkat kata, Malfoy telah membuatku gila. Aku menepuk pipiku sendiri di depan kaca toilet perempuan, lalu mencuci mukaku. Aku agak berantakan akhir-akhir ini. Kemudian berjalan menuju aula untuk makan malam. Dan, oh my God! Itu Malfoy! Hatiku berteriak girang. Namun sayangnya, dia bersama teman-teman Slytherin-nya. Kulihat dari ujung mataku mereka semua manatapku jijik saat bersisipan jalan.

Tiba-tiba Malfoy memanggilku. "Hey, Granger!" aku berbalik dan mengangkat sebelah alisku, Malfoy mengisyaratkan pada teman-temannya agar berjalan duluan tanpanya, kemudian ia mendekatiku. Aku berjalan mundur hinggar menabrak tembok di belakangku. "Dengar, Granger tangannya mengambil sejambak rambutku dan memainkannya—aku memang tak menolak untuk menjadi temanmu, tapi bukan berarti aku menginginkanmu lebih," ucapannya menusuk-nusuk hatiku. "Jangan berharap banyak, _Mudblood_." kemudian ia mendengus dan meninggalkanku sendiri. Oh God, apa yang aku dengar barusan?

Aku _shock_.

Tidak mood makan, itu sudah pasti. Aku memutuskan langsung menuju ruang rekreasi Gryffindor. Sebisa mungkin menahan airmata yang akan menetes dari mataku. Ah, aku tak tahan lagi. Airmataku menetes tepat ketika menaiki tangga terakhir menuju ruang rekreasi Gryffindor. _Damn_, aku datang tepat saat Harry dan Ron keluar dari ruang rekreasi. Sesuai dugaanku, Ron langsung bertanya apa yang terjadi.

"Mione, kau kenapa?" tanya Ron dan hampir menghapus airmataku, tapi tangannya kutampik. Aku hanya tersenyum dan langsung berjalan menuju lukisan Fat Lady. "Mione, tunggu.." Ron menahan tanganku. Harry mengerti situasi ini "Semoga kau baik-baik saja, Hermione. Kalian kutunggu di aula besar." Harry pergi meninggalkanku dan Ron.

"Mione," Ron mengangkat daguku. "Kau kenapa?" aku hanya menggeleng. Ron tak boleh tahu masalahku. Ron kemudian mengusap air mata yang jatuh di pipiku. "Aku yakin, Malfoy lagi ya? Hell, Hermione. Lupakan saja Malfoy," aku terdiam. Ron benar, tapi tak mudah melupakan Malfoy. Sedetik kemudian, Ron mendekatkan wajahnya padaku, ini gawat. Saat hampir Ron mengecup bibirku (lagi, setelah dia menciumku terakhir kalinya di tahun ke-4 kami), aku tersenyum getir. "Sorry, Ron,aku akan menyusulmu nanti." kemudian aku masuk ke lukisan Fat Lady. Aku tak melihat ekspressi Ron, dan aku memang tak berminat melihatnya.

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

**Draco's POV**

.

Ah, aku berkata terlalu keras pada Granger tadi. Jadi aku mengikutinya menuju ruang rekreasi Gryffindor secara diam-diam. Apakah aku gila? Ya, aku takut ia melakukan hal-hal bodoh —tentu aku tahu ia tidak bodoh— yang biasanya dilakukan wanita saat patah hati. Patah hati? Hey tunggu, jangan kepedean dulu Draco!

Astaga, aku kaget saat melihat Potter dan Weasley keluar dari ruang asrama dan berpapasan dengan Granger. Aku segera bersembunyi di lorong terdekat dan tetap mengawasi mereka bertiga. Kulihat Potter meninggalkan Weasley dan Granger berdua. Aku tak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan. Namun—oh lihat! Weasley akan mencium Granger! Ah aku harus menghentikan mereka. Tapi apa hakku? Toh, Granger bukan siapa-siapaku. Ah aku bingung! Aku mengacak-acak rambutku sendiri.

Untunglah ternyata Granger menolaknya, dan sekarang Weasley sedang menuju kearahku, aku harus segera pergi!

'Granger—'

'—maafkan aku' ucap Draco dalam hati

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

**Normal POV**

.

Beberapa hari telah berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Hermione masih belum bisa melupakannya, bagaimana pun, kata-kata Draco yang menyinggung masalah darah itu menyakiti hatinya. Toh, bukan maunya Hermione kan kalau dia dilahirkan sebagai muggle-born?

Hermione me-refresh pikirannya dengan membaca 'History of Hogwarts' untuk yang ke-sekian-kalinya. Ah, lama-lama ia merasa lapar juga. Sebelum jam makan malam habis, Hermione segera turun ke aula untuk makan malam. Ron dan Harry masih ada di meja asrama Gryffindor. Hermione duduk di sebelah Ron. Ron segera merangkul Hermione "_Feel better_, Mione? Kau beberapa hari terakhir ini terlihat buruk," namun tangannya lagi-lagi 'diusir' Hermione "Yeah" jawabnya singkat. Terdengar cekikikan dari meja Slytherin. Ya, itu Draco dan gerombolannya.

"Ditolak, Weaselbee?" ejek Draco

"_Shut up_, Malfoy!" Ron mendelik

"Dia tak akan pernah berpaling padamu, selama dia masih menyukai seseorang," Hermione langsung tegang mendengar omongan Draco. Jangan sampai rahasianya terbongkar, apalagi di tempat paling umum di Hogwarts!

Ron yang mengetahui keadaan Hermione, dan sebenarnya Ron juga merasa sakit hati dengan kata-kata Draco, langsung mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya pada Draco. "_Rectusempra!_"

Draco terjerembab ke belakang. Diikuti gelak tawa dari asrama Hufflepuff dan Ravenclaw. Draco hampir menyerang balik Ron ketika Professor Snape menghentikan mereka.

"_Expelliarmus!_"

Tongkat Draco dan Ron langsung melayang dan ditangkap oleh Professor Snape.

"Mr. Weasley, karen akelakuan Anda, 30 poin dikurangi dari Gryffindor,"

'Oh, _Crap_!' pikir Ron

"Tapi, Sir, tadi yang memulai mengejek Ron adalah Mal Harry mencoba membela asramanya

"Mengejek tidak dilarang di Hogwarts, Mr. Potter. Saling memantrai sesama murid, itu dilarang," Snape mengayunkan kakinya keluar aula

"Maaf, Ron. Gara-gara aku Hermione memelas

"Tak apa, Mione. Santai saja," Ron tersenyum tulus

"Cih, adegan telenovela menyebalkan," cibir Draco sambil keluar dari aula besar

Ron hampir menghajar Draco, namun untungnya ia ditahan oleh Hermione, "Sudahlah, Ron.. Sudah," tapi Ron tidak mau kalah. "But, Mione, dia sudah mengejek kita," muka Ron sudah merah padam. "Ya, aku tau, Ron.. tapi—",—aku akan menghajarnya," potong Ron. Namun kemudian –cup !– Hermione mencium pipi Ron dengan lembut, dan Ron langsung otomatis mematung "Okay, Mione."

Draco, ia melihat pemandangan panas tersebut dan langsung berjalan menuju ruang rekreasi Slytherin dengan langkah cepat. Perilaku Draco tentu saja membuat teman-teman Slytherin-nya bertanya-tanya. Tentu saja, pangeran Slytherin tersebut tak biasanya gusar seperti ini.

"Drake, kau menyukai gadis Gryffindor tersebut?" tanya Pansy

"Hahaha, maksudmu Granger? Mana mungkin aku menyukainya!" bantah Draco dengan senyum dan ketawa yang dipaksakan

"Kau tak bisa membohongi kami, Draco," selidik Goyle

Draco langsung terdiam.

"Drake tentu tak akan menyukai gadis keturunan muggle tersebut," tiba-tiba perempuan berambut coklat bergabung bersama mereka

"Kau masih kecil, Greengrass. Tak akan mengerti soal cinta," Crabbe terkekeh

"Aku memang masih kecil, bukan berarti aku tak mengerti cinta," Astoria melirik Draco penuh harap. Draco bergidik.

"Tapi kau masih menempuh tahun keempat disini. Aku yang pertama mengenal Drake, jadi akulah yang pantas mendapatkannya!"

"Oh yeah? Aku tak pernah mengenal istilah '_siapa cepat dia dapat_', aku hanya tahu '_siapa pantas dia dapat'_!"

Draco memutar bola matanya. Pertengkaran antar-gadis yang memperebutkannya lagi. Draco pergi keluar dari pertengkaran tak ada gunanya tersebut. Ia memutuskan untuk berkeliling halaman sekolahnya, menikmati ribuan bintang yang bertaburan di langit serta sejuknya angin malam yang berhembus perlahan.

Dingin.

Iya, sebentar lagi musim dingin. Berarti sebentar lagi akan diadakan yule ball.

'_Siapa yang akan kuajak?_', pikir Draco

'_Pansy? Tapi tahun lalu sudah. Daphne? Ah pasti Astoria iri. Atau Astoria saja ya? Tidak, aku tak terlalu suka anak itu. Ataukah—_'

"Granger? Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Draco pada Hermione, yang sedang duduk di bangku panjang, membuat Draco membuyarkan pikirannya tentang pasangan pesta dansa.

"Kau sendiri?" Hermione balik bertanya tanpa repot-repot menengok sedikitpun ke arah Draco. Sepertinya dia masih sakit hati padanya.

"Aku, kau tahu, yeah sedang berjalan-jalan saja. Jadi, kau ngapain?"

"Kau tak lihat? Aku sedang membaca buku," balas Hermione datar.

"Oh yah, err," Draco menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Ia memilih duduk di sebelah Hermione. Beberapa menit suasana terasa kaku. Draco mencoba mencairkannya, "Kau tak takut matamu rusak, eh? Tempat ini kurang penerangan, kupikir,"

"Aku sudah terbiasa,"

"Oh," dan kekakuan kembali menyerang mereka

"Kau kenapa membaca buku disini?" Draco melihat buku Hermione. Tebal.

"Aku kurang nyaman bila belajar di kamar. Teman-teman sekamarku selalu bergosip masalah cinta dan laki-laki,"

"Well yeah, itu wajar untuk anak perempuan seusia kita, lalu mengapa tak di ruang rekreasi?"

Hermione diam.

"Weaselbee, eh? Aku tahu kok, kau menghindarinya," Hermione menutup bukunya "_Exactly_, kau tahu darimana?" Draco hampir saja keceplosan soal hampir-ciuman-nya Hermione dan Ron dulu itu, atau bisa saja Hermione canggung pada Ron karena telah mencium pipinya di aula tadi. Tapi akhirnya dia menjawab bahwa itu hanya instingnya belaka.

"Omong-omong, mengapa kau jadi perhatian padaku malam ini? Menyapaku, duduk di sebelahku, dan menanyaiku. Ada apa?" nada bicara Hermione terdengar seolah dia tak pernah menyukai Draco. Draco sendiri baru sadar apa yang telah dia lakukan.

"Tak ada apa-apa," Draco jujur, ia sendiri tak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba jadi lebih lunak pada Hermione.

"Tak kembali ke asramamu?" tanya Hermione sembari berdiri. Draco menggeleng, "Nanti saja, kau duluan kalau mau," Hermione mengangguk. "Baiklah, _bye_," Hermione tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya

Selintas dipikiran Draco tadi muncul Hermione. Terbesit dipikirannya untuk mengajak Hermione, tepat pada saat itu juga Hermione ada di depannya. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Seperti takdir. Ah! _Takdir_. Secara otomatis tadi, Draco duduk di samping Hermione dan menanyakan maupun membicarakan hal-hal yang sebenarnya kurang etis ditanyakan oleh seorang Draco Malfoy pada gadis Gryffindor yang mempunyai perasaan bertepuk sebelah tangan pada Draco sendiri. Tanpa sadar, Draco tersenyum sendiri. Apakah ia mulai menyukai Hermione? Sejak kapan? Draco tak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

Draco berdiri dan beranjak meninggalkan bangku panjang itu. Dia menoleh sesaat melihat bangku itu lagi,

'_Hermione Granger, mungkin sekarang aku yang terperangkap jeratanmu,"_

Draco berjalan menuju kamarnya, dan tiduran di sana. Di pikirannya hanya ada 1 orang.

_Hermione Granger_

Ah, cinta memang bisa memuat sesuatu yang tidak mungkin menjadi mungkin. Bahkan untuk seorang Draco Malfoy. Baru beberapa hari yang lalu ia mengejek Hermione, namun sekarang lihatlah apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

Musim dingin telah tiba. Natal sebentar lagi. Akan diadakan yule ball yang diikuti murid tahun 4 hingga 7 di hari terakhir mereka di Hogwarts sebelum libur natal, berarti masih ada waktu satu minggu bagi mereka yang belum memiliki pasangan untuk mencarinya. Ah sungguh kasihan mereka yang tidak akan memiliki pasangan untuk pergi ke pesta dansa paling meriah untuk tingkat anak sekolahan tersebut. Tahun lalu Draco telah mengajak Pansy. Kalau Hermione, saat kelas 4 ia pergi bersama Harry, kelas 5 ia pergi bersama Ron. Hermione sendiri tak punya rencana akan pergi ke yule ball bersama siapa tahun ini.

"_Good Morning, _Granger," sapa Draco saat berpapasan dengan golden trio di aula saat sarapan

"_Good Morning, _Malfoy," balas Hermione

"_Good Morning? _Apa aku salah pendengaran tadi. Seorang Malfoy mengatakan ucapan selamat pagi kepada Hermione?" bisik Ron pada Harry

"Bukan masalah ia mengucapkan ini atau itu Ron, masalahnya adalah, ia hanya menyapa Hermione saja, bukan kita!" balas Harry sambil berbisik juga

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Hermione sumringah sambil menengok ke arah dua lelaki tersebut

"Bukan apa-apa, Hermione." Harry berbohong. Hermione senyum-senyum sendiri lagi. "Dan lihat apa reaksi dia setelah disapa tadi!" Ron mendesis dan mendelik pada Harry "Jangan cemburu, Ron." Harry terkekeh

Setelah kejadian aneh tadi, Ron jadi aneh. Dia makan banyak-banyak dengan cepat. Harry sampai berkali-kali harus menepuk-nepuk punggung Ron yang tersedak. Semua juga tahu, Ron makan dengan cara begitu jika dalam 2 keadaan: kelaparan atau kesal.

"Ada apa dengan dia sih?" tanya Hermione

"Haa..hii..hi haahoy(tadi, si Malfoy Ron belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya sebelum punggungnya ditepuk keras-keras oleh Harry. Untung saja Hermione tadi tak mengerti apa maksud Ron.

"Bukan apa-apa, Hermione. Dia kelaparan saja kok,"

Hermione menarik nafas dan mulai melihat-lihat keadaan sekeliling. Matanya bertemu dengan mata Draco. Dengan bahasa isyarat rumit —yang bahkan Hermione harus berkali-kali mengerutkan dahi sebelum akhirnya mengerti— Draco mengisyaratkan pada Hermione agar menemuinya di menara astronomi nanti setelah jam makan malam. Hermione hanya mengangguk saja.

"Hermione, katakan padaku," tanya Ron menyelidik tiba-tiba, membuyarkan tatapan mata Hermione pada Draco.

"_What?_"

"Kau masih menyukai Malfoy?"

"_Well_, ehm.."

Ron mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Ya?"

"Ah! Sudah jam 8! Aku harus mengikuti pelajaran Arithmancy! _Bye_! Sampai ketemu nanti!" Hermione terkesan grogi dan kelihatan sekali kalau mengindari topik pembicaraan tersebut.

"Apa-apaan sih dia, pelajarannya kan dimulai pukul 9," ujar Ron sambil menggigit paha ayam di tangan kananya dengan kesal

"Yah, setidaknya dari sikapnya tadi, kau telah mengetahui jawabannya, Ron,"

"Maksudmu?"

"Wanita tak akan suka ditanyai masalah laki-laki jika cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan,"

"Benarkah?"

"Ginny yang memberitahuku," Harry mengangkat bahu

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

_Great Hall _di malam harinya.

Terlihat indah sekali, dekorasi natal sudah terhias. Di belakang kursi kepala sekolah, telah terdapat pohon hias yang meriah. Dihias oleh salju, permen, gantungan, dan gnome di ujung pohonnya alih-alih bintang. Miniatur santa claus beserta rusa-rusanya disihir untuk bisa bergerak mengelilingi pohon natal itu. Daun-daun mistletoe jenis _Vascum album _tumbuh di setiap sudut sekolah ini. Santapan-santapan khas natal telah terhidang di meja. Nafsu makan Harry dan Ron bangkit seketika, namun tidak dengan Hermione.

"Hermione? Makanmu sedikit sekali," tanya Harry

"Aku tak begitu lapar,"

"Kenapa? Hidangan seperti ini hanya ada setahun sekali lho," ujar Ron

"Iya sih, tapi untuk seminggu ke depan aku masih bisa menikmatinya,"

"Ngomong-ngomong seminggu lagi yule ball, kau sudah dapat pasangan, Harry? Hermione?"

"Ginny," jawab Harry cepat

"Aku tak yakin apakah akan datang atau tidak, jika kau ingin mengajakku sebaiknya kau mengajak anak lain, Ron." Hermione menjawab dengan lancar seolah tahu bahwa Ron akan mengajaknya.

"Ah baiklah. Aku akan mencoba mengajak Lavender," Ron melirik Hermione berharap gadis itu akan cemburu. Tetapi Ron tak menemukan sedikitpun rasa cemburu di mata Hermione.

"Ah, kupikir aku harus ke suatu tempat sekarang," Hermione pamit, sebenarnya ia akan menemui Draco di menara astronomi.

"Kau mau kemana?" Ron ikut berdiri juga "Hanya tugas tambahan, Ron. Kau tak usah ikut," Hermione langsung bergegas keluar aula dan menuju menara astronomi. Draco telah menunggunya disana. Warna kulitnya yang pucat dan rambutnya yang pirang terlihat mencolok. Bagaimana tidak, jubah Hogwarts berwarna hitam dan menara astronomi minim penerangan, jadi warna kulit dan rambutnya terlihat begitu kontras.

"Ada apa, Malfoy?" Hermione berusaha tenang walau sebenarnya hatinya dag-dig-dug tak karuan

"Aku hanya ingin melihat bintang bersamamu," jawab Draco sambil menengadah ke langit. Hermione tersipu malu. Tapi akhirnya dia mendekat ke Draco dan berdiri di sebelahnya. Hermione menggosok-gosokan kedua tangannya. Dingin.

"Dingin ya?" tanya Draco. Hermione mengangguk. "Kau kenapa tidak pakai jubahmu saat kesini sih," Draco tersenyum pada Hermione. Hermione tercengang melihat Draco mendadak lunak.

"Aku tak tahu kalau sedingin ini, Malfoy." gigi Hermione mulai bergemeretak. Draco, sebagai laki-laki, mencopot jubahnya dan memakaikannya pada Hermione. "Lebih enakan?" Hermione mengangguk. "Terima kasih" ucapnya. Jujur saja, Hermione merasa aneh memakai jubahnya Draco. Kebesaran, plus melihat tanda ular Slytherin alih-alih singa Gryffindor terasa sangat asing baginya. Namun dia senang, tak kedinginan lagi. Wangi parfum _white musk_ juga terasa sangat wangi di hidungnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah dapat pasangan yule ball, Granger?" Hermione menggeleng. "Belum ada yang mengajakku, kau?"

"Aku bingung mau mengajak siapa. Pansy sudah tahun lalu, dan aku malas dengan perempuan lain. Aku tak mengenal mereka sedekat aku mengenal Pansy,"

Hermione _sedikit_ cemburu mendengar omongan Draco.

"Tapi di asramamu kan banyak perempuan yang cantik-cantik,"

"Ya memang," Draco menjawab santai

"Kau kan mudah tinggal mengajak mereka, dan mereka mau,"

"Tapi sepertinya tahun ini lain," Hermione mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Apanya?"

"Granger, kalau aku yang mengajakmu, maukah kau pergi ke yule ball bersamaku?" tanya Draco sambil menatap Hermione dalam. Sesaat, Hermione merasa ada Nagini yang melata dan menggeliat di dalam perutnya. Ia tak melihat sedikitpun keraguan dan kebohongan di mata Draco.

"Kau serius?"

"Tentu, apa aku terlihat berbohong?" Draco tertawa renyah

"Hahaha, kau sudah tahu jawabanku, Malfoy." Jawab Hermione mantap. Persetan dengan berubahnya sikap Draco, yang penting sekarang Draco telah menjadi 'sesuatu yang semakin dekat' dengan Hermione. Mereka terus berbincang-bincang selama setengah jam selanjutnya, sampai akhirnya Draco membanting pembicaraan ke hal-hal yang bisa membuat Hermione panas-dingin.

"Granger, kau tahu mitos tentang mistletoe?"

"Mitos orang mana? Rumania? Eropa pertengahan? Skandinavia? Atau mana?" sebenarnya Hermione sudah tahu hal yang akan ditanyakan Draco. Tentu bukan mitos orang Rumania yang menyatakan bahwa mistletoe adalah obat. Bukan pula mitos orang Eropa pertengahan yang menyatakan bahwa mistletoe digantung di pintu agar para penyihir tidak bisa masuk.

"Skandinavia,"

"Ah, err, aku tahu, kenapa?"

"Isinya apa, Granger? Katakan padaku,"

Lidah Hermione mendadak kelu. '_Apa maksud Malfoy sebenarnya?_' pikirnya. "Mitos orang Skandinavia menyatakan bahwa, mencium sahabat atau keluarga di bawah mistletoe melambangkan persahabatan dan cinta sejati. Kalau tidak melakukannya, akan sial sepanjang tahun,"

"Kau memang brillian, Granger." kekehnya

"Ada apa sih kok bertanya begitu?" tanpa menengok pada Hermione, Draco menunjuk atas. Hermione mendongak dan mulutnya menganga melihat daun-daun mistletoe perlahan tumbuh diatas mereka.

"Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak awal mereka telah mengetahui ada pasangan yang berduaan di tempat sepi seperti ini, mereka memberi kesempatan,"

"Jadi mereka mengira kita pasangan? Gitu?"

"_Exactly,_"

Hermione menelan ludahnya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Granger…"

"Y..ya?" Hermione gugup

"Kau tak ingin sial sepanjang tahun kan?" Draco menggigit bibir bawahnya, tanda ia grogi mengatakan hal tersebut

"Tentu tidak, kau?"

"Aku juga tidak," Draco diam sejenak "kau mengerti maksudku?" sebelum mendengar jawaban Hermione, Draco perlahan menaruh tangannya di pinggang Hermione. Menariknya perlahan ke pelukannya. Hermione tak berkutik, ia hanya mengikuti perintah Draco. 5 detik kemudian, bibir mereka bertemu. Hermione merasa Nagini di perutnya mulai menggeliat-geliat lagi. Merlin! Rasanya sungguh luar biasa hangat.

5 menit bibir mereka berpagut sebelum akhirnya mereka 'sepakat' untuk melepaskannya.

"Ah, sudah jam segini!" pekik Hermione ketika sadar sudah berapa lama mereka disana

"Iya, kau kembalilah, sudah malam" Draco tersenyum. Hermione langsung mencopot jubah Draco dan mengembalikannya ke Draco. "Thanks, Malfoy, sampai ketemu saat yule ball nanti!" Hermione terburu-buru turun ke bawah. Draco hanya tersenyum.

Sesampainya Hermione di ruang rekreasi, ia langsung ditanyai pertanyaan oleh kedua sahabatnya. Terutama Ron.

"Kau habis darimana, Mione?" Ron mulai menyerbu Hermione

"Tugas, Ron! Ah aku mengantuk sekarang, sampai besok!"

Ron hanya memandang Hermione naik ke kamarnya. Ia melirik Harry, meminta pendapatnya. Harry hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Jangan tanya aku, Ron. Aku bukan wanita," katanya

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

_Yule ball_

Pesta dansa termeriah di Hogwarts. Aula besar telah disulap menjadi lantai dansa yang mewah. Dekorasi berwarna putih menghiasi setiap sudutnya. Sangat cantik. Di Aula telah terlihat sebagian murid yang telah siap menghadiri acara tersebut bersama pasangan-pasangannya masing-masing. Para anak laki-laki yang tidak mendapat pasangan juga hadir, namun mereka hadir bersama teman-temannya yang juga tidak mendapat pasangan.

Harry dan Ron juga telah hadir disana, menunggu Ginny dan Lavender yang masih berdandan di ruang rekreasi, dasar perempuan. Harry dan Ron tampak lebih tampan malam itu. Rambut Harry sedikit diberi sihir agar bisa rapi sepanjang malam, ia juga memakai kemeja berwarna putih tanpa dibalut jas. Dasinya berwarna abu-abu. Sedangkan Ron, rambutnya yang pendek dibiarkan sedikit acak-acakan, jasnya warna coklat dengan kemeja juga berwarna putih. Jasnya tak dikancingkan dan dia juga tak memakai dasi. Terkesan lebih _wild _dari Harry.

"Harry, kau lihat Hermione?" tanya Ron

"Tidak, mungkin sebentar lagi dia datang. Itu kalau dia mendapat pasangan. Ya, kau tau kan dia tidak akan datang jika tidak mendapat pasangan, ego-nya sangat tinggi. Jika dia datang, ya kau harus siap mental mengetahui siapa pasangannya, Ron."

"Aku tak bisa menebak apakah dia datang atau tidak, Harry. Dia selalu menghindari topik ini! Aku tak tahu apakah dia berusaha merahasiakan pasangannya, ataukah dia malu karena tak punya pasa Ron belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya ketika Hermione masuk ke aula, menghampiri mereka. Hermione tak kalah cantiknya dengan aula. Rambutnya dikepang ke samping dengan hiasan bulu-bulu warna putih menempel di belakang kepalanya. Dressnya selutut warna hitam dengan model setengah lengan. Hermione juga memakai kalung manik-manik yang Ron lihat dibuat Hermione sendiri di waktu senggangnya. Ron baru menyadari bahwa kalung itu untuk dipakai di yule ball sekarang.

"Hai, Harry. Hai, Ron." sapanya

"Hai juga, Hermione. Kau tampak lebih cantik hari ini," puji Harry yang diikuti jawaban terimakasih dari Hermione. Ron juga ingin mengatakan hal itu, tapi sudah didahului oleh Harry. Ron langsung _to the point_ menanyakan hal yang daritadi ingin ditanyakan.

"Disamping itu, Hermione, kau datang bersama siapa malam ini?" Ron mendesis

Seolah menjawab pertanyaan Ron, Draco masuk ke aula dan menghampiri mereka.

"Granger," Hermione menoleh dan tersenyum pada Draco. Kumis Merlin! Draco tampak sangat tampan malam ini! Ia memakai jas atasan berwarna hitam dan kemeja warna putih. Dasinya warna hijau zamrud dipasang rapi, dibawah kancing paling atas yang sengaja ia buka. Rambutnya di model sedikit berantakan, namun mengesankan Draco lebih _cool_.

"Sampai nanti, kalian berdua," Katanya sambil meninggalkan mereka berdua yang terpatung.

"DAMN!" Ron yang akhirnya tersadar dari ke-shock-annya hampir mengejar mereka namun akhirnya ditahan Harry.

"Biarkan dia, Ron. Toh, Hermione sudah lama menyukai Malfoy,"

"Tapi, Harry, kita tak tahu apalagi rencana busuk Malfoy! Tahun lalu Malfoy juga berbaik hati pada Hermione namun ternyata itu semua agar nilai OWLnya bagus! Sekarang apalagi? Mencicil untuk ujian NEWT tahun depan?" Ron kehilangan kendali

"Ron, jika kau melakukan ini, kau akan menghancurkan pesta ini, poin Gryffindor bisa dikurangi banyak karena kau,"

Ron mendengus dan diam. "Fine, tapi kita awasi mereka dari jauh, oke?" Harry hanya mengangguk.

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

Ron mengacuhkan Lavender yang daritadi sudah ada di sebelahnya. Tentu, Lavender yang merasa dikacangin tak terima, Ron yang mengajak kenapa malah Lavender yang merana?

"Hey, Ron. Kalau kau memang segitu inginnya bersama Hermione mengapa tak mengajak dia?"

"Keduluan," jawab Ron santai sambil menunjuk Hermione dan Draco yang sedang asyik berdansa di lantai aula yang berwarna perak. Lavender ikut terkejut.

"Malfoy? Hermione bersama Malfoy? Oh sungguh merananya dirimu, Ron."

"Ya, tapi aku tak akan menjadi Ronald Merana di kamar mandi laki-laki, kau tenang saja," Ron melucu tapi garing, Lavender masih menatap Draco dan Hermione takjub.

"Kupikir mereka serasi, Ron! Lihat betapa bahagianya wajah mereka!"

"Ya, dan mereka tak tahu bahwa banyak mata menatap mereka jijik," yang dimaksud Ron adalah tatapan dari para fans Draco, dan sebagian besar teman-temannya di Slytherin. Sepertinya, Draco juga tak memberitahu teman-teman Slytherin-nya, Ron melihat Pansy dan Blaise duduk sambil terus menatap Draco dengan tatapan-tak-percaya.

Ron juga menatap tak percaya pada Harry yang tampak begitu bahagia bisa berdansa dengan adiknya Ron. Seandainya Ron juga bisa menikmati malam ini.

"Lavender, kau mau berdansa?" tanya Ron pada akhirnya

"Tentu, Ron!" Lavender menjawab dengan semangat, dan mereka pun melangkah ke lantai dansa

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

Sekarang sudah larut malam. Aula masih ramai dengan murid-murid Hogwarts yang sedang mengikuti yule ball, namun hanya separuh yang masih tersisa di lantai dansa. Termasuk Draco dan Hermione. Mereka berdua malam ini sepertinya tersihir, walau mereka belum berpacaran namun muka keduanya menyiratkan kebahagiaan dan kepuasan. Hermione menyenderkan kepalanya di dada Draco sambil terus bergerak-gerak mengikuti alunan musik yang mengiringi. Tangannya memegang pundak Draco, dan Draco memegang pinggang Hermione. Mereka telah benar-benar jatuh cinta.

"Malfoy, kenapa kau berubah?" Hermione bertanya sambil terus menyenderkan kepalanya

"Berubah bagaimana?"

"Entahlah, kau jadi baik padaku," Hermione berhenti menari sebentar dan menatap Draco. "Padahal beberapa minggu yang lalu kau melarangku berharap banyak,"

"Hm, aku ingin kau tahu, Granger. Pada saat itu, aku berbicara begitu padaku hanya karena aku seorang Malfoy. Bukan seorang Draco. Setelah mengatakan itu, aku juga mengikutimu sampai depan ruang asrama, makanya aku tahu kalau kau menghindari Weasley, kau hampir dicium kan?" Draco berhenti sebentar, membiarkan Hermione mencerna kata-katanya. "Aku juga selalu memperhatikanmu, Granger. Setiap habis kucemooh, kau selalu murung," Draco tertawa

"Kau senang melihatku murung?"

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja aku senang kalau ternyata kau sebegitu mempedulikan aku,"

"Tentu, aku sudah pernah bilang kalau aku menyukaimu," Hermione tertawa dipaksakan

"Aku kagum dengan usahamu 'mengejar-ngejarku', Granger. Hahaha,"

"Aku tak mengejar-ngejarmu ya! Ga sampe gitu juga kali!"

"Sudahlah, Granger. Kau lupakan masa lalu kita, sekarang hanya ada masa depan,"

Hermione hanya mengangguk, walau dia tak sepenuhnya mengerti maksud Draco. Sementara di seberang aula, Ron dan Harry telah lelah berdansa dengan pasangannya. Bahkan Lavender dan Ginny sudah balik duluan ke ruang rekreasi karena mengantuk. Melihat adegan mesra Draco dan Hermione, Ron dan Harry langsung minggat sejauh-jauhnya dari aula.

"Aku muak," kata Ron

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

Sejak saat Draco jadi lebih dekat dengan Hermione. Bahkan setelah libur natal juga. Banyak gosip yang beredar karena kedekatan mereka. Mulai dari Hermione yang memberi ramuan pada Draco —ini versi fansnya Draco—, lalu Draco yang memberi pelet pada Hermione —versi fansnya Hermione—, hingga versi Ron yang bersikukuh pada pendapatnya bahwa Draco hanya ingin nilai NEWTnya bagus saja. Nyatanya, Draco dan Hermione tidak terpengaruh kabar tersebut, mereka tetap berjalan kesana-kemari. Keduanya sering ke perpustakaan, Draco yang sesungguhnya berotak encer namun sayangnya malas, dia berusaha belajar dengan sungguh-sungguh agar pantas bersaing dengan Hermione. Bahkan selama ini, Draco yang selalu mencari-cari Hermione. Tak pernah sekali pun Hermione yang mengajak Draco. Sepertinya keadaan berbalik, Draco yang mengejar-ngejar Hermione.

Tak terasa musim dingin berganti musim semi yang hangat. Cuaca di luar sangat indah, Draco ingin sekali mengajak Hermione berjalan-jalan diluar.

"Weasley, kau tahu dimana Granger?" tanya Draco pada Ginny yang kebetulan bertemu dengannya di koridor dekat sayap rumah sakit

"Tidak, kenapa?"

"Aku ingin mengajaknya berjalan-jalan di luar. Dasar, Granger. Aku kan _pacarnya_ kenapa dia tak memberiku kabar sih," Draco pergi sambil ngedumel sendiri

"Tunggu, Malfoy!" Draco berbalik lagi ke arah Ginny sambil menunjukkan ekspressi muka 'ada apa'

"Kau bilang tadi Hermione adalah _pacarmu_?"

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Kenapa Hermione tidak pernah cerita padaku? Dia bahkan bilang padaku tidak punya pacar!"

"Hah?" kali ini Draco yang melongo. "Bagaimana bisa kami tak pacaran, kami selalu bersama!"

"Aku tak tahu apa dia memang merahasiakan hal ini, tapi— ah aku hanya ingin tahu, dulu kau _nembak_ Hermione seperti apa?"

Draco menceritakan semua yang ia dan Hermione bicarakan pada Ginny. Mulai dari kejadian di menara astronomi, hingga pernyataan Draco tetang 'masa depan'-nya bersama Hermione. Hermione mengangguk ia anggap bahwa Hermione telah menerimanya.

"Hahahaha! Kau belum mengenal Hermione sepenuhnya, Malfoy!" Ginny tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Kau tahu, Hermione tak begitu mengerti masalah cinta! Dulu juga dengan kakakku begitu, mereka sama saja. Kau hanya berkata begitu mana mungkin Hermione menganggapnya sebagai acara pernyataan cinta, kau harus mengucapkan kalau kau suka dia dengan jelas di depannya. Jangan secara implisit gitu,"

"Jadi, selama ini dia belum menganggapku pacarnya?" Draco melongo ngerti. Ginny mengangguk pelan.

"Mungkin kau tahu dimana dia sekarang, Malfoy. Cari dia dan cepat katakan sebelum dia diambil kembali oleh kakakku,"

"Oke, thanks, Weasley!" Draco buru-buru mencari Hermione, ia tahu tempatnya.

Perpustakaan.

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

Begitu menemukan Hermione, Draco langsung duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau mengapa tak bilang mau kesini sih?"

"Memangnya kenapa kau harus tahu?" tanya Hermione santai

'_Oh damn! Benar kata Weasley! Jadi selama ini hanya aku yang menganggap kita pacaran?_' pikiran Draco kacau balau

"Tentu aku harus tahu, karena—"

"Kenapa kau harus tahu? Kau bukan siapa-siapaku, kau kan Hermione belum sempat selesai berbicara tapi mulutnya sudah dibekam oleh mulut Draco. Setelah dilepaskan, muka Hermione memerah.

"Tolong dengarkan baik-baik saat orang lain berbicara, Granger. Jangan kau potong,"

Hermione langsung diam, dan mengangguk.

"Kau berpikir, aku terlalu cuek tentang semuanya. Jadi kau merasa tidak perlu memberitahuku kau kemana dan ngapain, kan?"

"I..iya,"

"Kalau begitu, tak ada alasan untuk tidak memberitahuku lagi,"

"Huh?" Hermione mulai tak mengerti maksud ucapan Draco. Draco menarik nafas dalam dan mengatakan dengan sangat serius. "Saat di menara astronomi, aku menciummu dengan perasaanku, bukan hanya karena ada mistletoe diatas kita. Aku selalu menemanimu saat waktu senggang, di yule ball juga kita telah membicarakan 'masa depan' kan? Lalu kau sering sekali pergi sendirian sementara aku mencari-carimu. Mengapa kau tak memikirkan perasaanku sedikit saja?" tatapan mata Draco berubah menjadi sangat amat hangat.

"Ma..masa depan? Oh saat yule ball itu ya. Bisakah 'itu' disebut dengan pengakuan cinta? Banyak orang yang akan berpikir kalau itu bukan," Hermione baru mengerti maksud Draco saat itu

"Kau baru mengerti? Astaga, itu pertama kalinya aku mengutarakan perasaanku padamu. Kupikir tadi aku akan mengatakan hal itu sekali lagi padamu, tapi lupakan sajalah," Draco berbalik memunggungi Hermione

"Itu OK, aku akan menghitungnya sebagai pengakuanmu," Hermione tersenyum "aku tahu perasaanmu sekarang, itu sudah cukup," Draco kemudian berbalik. Ah, senyuman Hermione benar-benar membuat ular di perut Draco menggeliat senang.

Pipi Draco bersemu merah. Hermione bahkan rela bolos seharian jam pelajaran demi melihat Draco yang seperti ini!

Draco menarik kepala Hermione ke pelukannya.

"Aku menyukaimu, Granger!"

_di Perpustakaan Hogwarts, pada musim semi tahun ke-6,_

_Hermione Granger resmi menjadi pacar Draco Malfoy._

_dan itu menjadi awal mula semua cerita ini._

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

* * *

**A/N **Chapter 2 selesai! Disini isinya flashbacknya Hermione sama Draco sampai mereka jadian aja.

Saya minta maaf kalau ada kekurangan, apa pun itu.

Makasih yang uda review chapter 1 kemarin ya x)

Oh iya, ternyata disini belum ada lemon dan rate-nya belum dirubah. Berarti di chapter 3 ya!

Tolong reviewnya untuk chapter 2 ini. Terimakasih xD


	3. Chapter 3

**Zapretnaya Lyubov**

**The Edge of Love**

.

.

© J.K. Rowling

**Warning: **rate M for this chapter, typo, OOC, etc. (akhirnya bisa ngerubah rate juga)

.

.

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

**Pravda (The Truth)**

_Apakah kau benar-benar menyayangiku, Draco?_

Hermione menghapus air matanya.

_Lebih baik aku sekarang ke perpustakaan untuk menenangkan diri._

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

**Normal POV**

Draco masuk ke ruang rekreasinya dengan muka masam. Teman-teman satu gengnya hanya memandang, tak berani menyapa. Draco masuk dalam diam, duduk di depan teman-temannya dan membantingkan dirinya di sofa Slytherin yang empuk. Merebahkan diri di sana dan menutupi mukanya dengan bantal.

"_A fight between them_, eh?" bisik Crabbe pada Goyle. Goyle hanya mengangkat bahu. "Aku tak tahu, sepertinya sih iya."

"Tidak, kami tidak bertengkar. _We have a great time just now,_" ucap Draco dengan nada sedih. Teman-temannya melongo. Pansy berjalan mendekati Draco dan duduk di dekat kakinya. "Ada apa, Drake?" tangannya mengusap tulang kering Draco perlahan. "Biasanya kalau kau habis berkencan, kau terlihat senang. Tapi ada apa sekarang?"

Draco melempar bantal yang menutupinya ke sembarang tempat, kemudian ganti menutup mata silver miliknya dengan punggung tangan. "Aku tidak yakin.. Apakah Hermione benar-benar mencintaiku?" Pansy menelan ludahnya. Dia tidak pernah melihat Draco sekacau ini hanya karena masalah cinta. "Dia.. pasti mencintaimu, Drake." Pansy berusaha menenangkan Draco. Crabbe dan Goyle yang tidak mengerti masalah percintaan hanya diam.

"Ah.. bahkan hanya menyebut namaku Draco saja sulit baginya. Walau pada akhirnya dia mau. Tapi.. rasanya ada yang berbeda. Aku selalu dihantui perasaan bahwa dia masih menyukai si Weasley," Draco melepaskan punggung tangan dari mata silvernya dan menggigit bibirnya. "Apalagi setelah kutahu bahwa Weasley masih menyukai Hermione."

Draco imut. Itulah yang ada di pikiran Crabbe, Goyle, dan Pansy. Walaupun pangerannya sekarang tampak kacau, namun ini pemandangan yang langka. Pangeran Slytherin tampak sangat imut bila menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri sambil putus asa karena _cinta_**– **dengan seorang muggle-born.

"Em, Drake, mengapa kau tak pernah mengajak Granger berjalan-jalan di dalam sekolah? Seperti pada saat pergantian jam pelajaran, atau pada saat setelah makan malam? Bukannya sebelum jadian kalian selalu bersama seperti itu?" tanya Crabe takut-takut

Draco diam sejenak. "Aku hanya tak ingin dia dicemooh lebih. Masih banyak murid Slytherin yang mencibirnya, bahkan dia sering mendapatkan cemoohan dari si Weasley gara-gara aku. Aku tak tega melihatnya diperlakukan begitu,"

"Drake, sebaiknya kamu menunjukkan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya pada Hermione. Aku tahu itu yang diinginkan seorang wanita, bahkan dia rela dicibir orang lain asalkan di sebelahnya ada orang yang dicintainya," saran Pansy

Draco jadi ingat perkataan Hermione tadi sore_, __'Selama kau masih ada di sampingku, aku__fine__aja dengan itu semua, Malfoy..'_

"Sepertinya kau benar. Aku akan mencobanya. Terima kasih, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle. Aku tahu sekarang harus pergi kemana. Sampai ketemu di jam makan malam," Draco berjalan keluar ruang rekreasinya. Goyle merasa tersanjung, karena sebenarnya dia tidak berkata apa-apa pada Draco.

"Hey, Pansy, mengapa kau bisa tahu sejauh itu?" tanya Goyle.

"Semua wanita pasti mengetahuinya. Aku juga wanita kan. Walau orang yang kusukai sudah berpacaran bersama orang lain, asalkan dia senang, aku juga senang," ujar Pansy kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya. Semua juga tahu, dari dulu Pansy mengincar Draco.

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

Perpustakaan, adalah tempat dimana dulu mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Setahun yang lalu, disini. Draco melihat gadis yang sangat amat disayanginya duduk di sebuah kursi, mukanya tenggelam oleh tumpukan-tumpukan buku. Dengan segera, Draco mengambil kursi yang ada di sebelah Hermione dan duduk disana.

"Hey, Dear…" sapanya

Hermione masih diam. "Halo," jawabnya beberapa saat kemudian. Namun, Hermione tak menatap Draco.

"Kau kenapa, sayang?" tanya Draco dengan penuh perhatian. Ditariknya bahu Hermione.

Sedetik kemudian, Draco terkejut. Mata Hermione bengkak, efek menangis terlalu lama. Draco tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya bisa merengkuh Hermione ke pelukannya, dan gadis itu menurut. Menempelkan dahinya di pundak Draco, sementara laki-laki itu mengelus perlahan rambut Hermione.

"Ada apa? Kau habis menangis lama, Hermione. Aku tahu itu,"

Hermione hanya mengangguk perlahan. Kemudian perlahan terisak. Sesaat kemudian, seragam Draco sudah basah oleh air mata Hermione sementara tangis gadis itu makin lama makin menjadi. Draco hanya membiarkan Hermione menangis sepuasnya dulu sebelum bercerita. Daripada berbicara yang tak perlu, Draco lebih memilih mengelus-elus rambut pacarnya.

"Draco…" Hermione masih terisak, namun sepertinya sudah agak reda.

"Iya, Mione?"

"Tadi…tadi Ron mengatakan sesuatu padaku,"

"Huh, sudah kuduga pasti ada hubungannya dengan si Weaselbee. Jadi, dia mengatakan apa?"

"Waktu aku kembali dari taman tadi, hiks.. aku kan masuk ke ruang rekreasi, lalu aku bercerita dengan ceria kalau aku habis berkencan denganmu, hiks.. tapi Ron, aku tak tahu apa yang dipikirannya. Ia mengejekku, ia bilang kau tidak menyayangiku,"

"Tapi, Dear, aku sangat menyayangimu dan kau tahu itu,"

"Awalnya aku juga berpikir seperti itu, Draco. Tapi Ron bilang kau tak pernah mau jalan denganku di dalam sekolah. Ron bilang kau malu jalan denganku,"

Draco diam. Apa yang dikatakan Pansy benar, seharusnya ia mau berjalan-jalan keliling Hogwarts bersama Hermione. Yah, tapi Draco juga tidak salah sih. Dia hanya ingin Hermione tak menerima celaan, tapi ternyata Hermione selalu ingin disampingnya, begitu pula sebenarnya dengan Draco.

"Hermione, pertama, maafkan aku, sayang. Kedua, alasan aku melakukan itu adalah agar kau tak dicemooh, aku baru sadar tadi siang bahwa kau lebih memilih dicemooh daripada tidak bersamaku,"

Hermione melepaskan pelukan Draco, mata coklat dan silver itu saling bertatapan.

"Ketiga, izinkan aku memperbaiki kesalahanku, Hermione. Aku akan tunjukkan pada si Weasley itu bahwa aku benar-benar menyayangimu,"

Hermione tersenyum cerah. Senang sekali mendengar perkataan Draco seperti itu. Tapi sebenarnya masih ada yang mengganjal di hati Draco. Hermione sama sekali belum pernah bilang '_I love you'_ atau 'aku mencintaimu' padanya. Dari dulu ia ingin menanyakan hal ini pada Hermione, namun dibendungnya karena rasa gengsi. Tapi sepertinya sekarang adalah _timing_ yang tepat.

"Keempat, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu, Mione?"

"_Anything_, my dear,"

"Kenapa kau tak pernah mengatakan hal-hal yang biasanya diucapkan sepasang kekasih? Seperti _'I love you' _atau 'aku mencintaimu', begitu?" pipi Draco bersemu merah menanyakan hal ini

"Emh, Draco.. Sebenarnya, aku dulu pernah mengatakan hal itu, tapi kau diam saja, makanya aku jadi takut mengucapkan hal seperti itu,"

"Ha? Kapan?"

"Dulu waktu kelas 5, kau bahkan menolakku, Draco. Aku minder, aku takut," Hermione tertunduk lesu

"Demi Merlin, Hermione! Kelas 5? Jelas saja, karena waktu itu aku mungkin belum menyukaimu. Sekarang sih, jelas-jelas aku setiap hari menunggumu mengatakan hal itu. Tapi kau selalu mengatakan 'aku menyukaimu' alih-alih 'aku mencintaimu', ah kau polos sekali, dear.." Draco tersenyum

"Benarkah?" Draco hanya mengangguk "Baiklah, Mione. Kau malam ini akan tidur di ruang asrama Gryffindor apakah ruang rekreasi ketua murid?"

"Ketua murid. Aku ingin menghabiskan malam ini bersamamu. Tapi aku lapar, ayo makan malam dulu. Jam makan malam belum habis,"

Pipi Draco memerah lagi. Pikirannya tentu lebih liar dari Hermione. '_Menghabiskan malam ini bersamamu_' diartikan lain oleh Draco, tentu Draco juga tahu bahwa pacarnya yang satu itu masih polos. Menghabiskan malam berdua di pikiran Hermione pastilah hanya ngobrol santai biasa, tapi tidak di pikiran Draco.

"Kau, harusnya lebih hati-hati kalau bicara, Hermione,"

"Huh? Kenapa?"

"Tak jadi, ayo," Draco tersenyum sekilas ke Hermione dan berdiri kemudian berjalan menuju aula besar, sementara Hermione masih memandang punggung Draco.

"Draco!" mendengar namanya dipanggil, Draco membalikkan badannya yang langsung ditubruk oleh Hermione. "_I love you,_" kemudian Hermione mencium bibir Draco dengan kilat dan berjalan mendahului Draco. Dengan cepat, Draco menyamakan langkahnya dengan Hermione. "_I love you too,_" Draco merangkul Hermione. Berjalan menuju aula besar.

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

Banyak pasang mata menatap mereka yang berjalan bersama menuju aula besar. Banyak pendapat yang dikeluarkan oleh mereka, secara berbisik tentunya, namun tetap saja terdengar oleh Draco dan Hermione.

"Lihatlah, kedua ketua murid itu! Mereka sangat serasi, kurasa.." bisik anak kelas 4 dari Ravenclaw.

Draco langsung membusungkan dadanya tanda ia sangat bangga dengan perkataan anak tersebut.

"Mereka terlalu banyak perbedaan, yang satu muggle-born, yang satu pure-blood, yang satu Gryffindor, yang satu Slytherin, yang satu wanita, yang satu laki-laki, dan yang satu pintar, yang satunya..." Draco tak tahan lagi saat anak kelas 3 dari Slytherin itu menyebutkan macam-macam perbedaan, dan apapula ini? Laki-laki dan perempuan? Bahkan Draco rela diperkosa Myrtle Merana daripada berpacaran dengan Hermione bila gadis itu seorang laki-laki!

"Itu namanya saling melengkapi, bodoh! Potong 30 poin dari Slytherin atas ketidaksopanannya membicarakan ketua murid sembarangan!" ucapnya sampai-sampai anak Slytherin itu mundur ketakutan. Hermione mengernyit heran "Draco, kau memotong poin lagi? Dari Slytherin?" Draco menjawab dengan santai "Dari asrama mana pun, dear, kalo itu mengolok-olok kita, aku tak akan segan-segan lagi,"

Hermione tertawa senang mendengar perkataan pacarnya. "Baiklah, Draco. Lebih baik subjektif daripada objektif," Draco merangkul Hermione lagi "Iya dong, pacarnya siapa dulu?" kemudian Hermione hanya menunduk malu digoda oleh pacarnya.

Di aula besar, Hermione memakan makan malamnya jauh dari Ron dan Harry yang masih ada disana, ia berusaha tidak melakukan kontak mata dengan Ron. Sedangkan Draco sebisa mungkin sesekali melemparkan _death glare_-nya yang melegenda ke arah Ron, yang tentunya dibalas sedingin mungkin oleh Ron. Kesempatan emas ini tentu digunakan secara baik oleh Draco untuk memanas-manasi Ron, saat ada kotoran di ujung mulut Hermione, Draco segera mengelapnya dengan tissue. Parahnya, Draco pura-pura tersedak saat makan, hingga punggungnya ditepuk-tepuk oleh Hermione. Draco berhasil, Ron melempar pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Kau kalau minum hati-hati, sayang,"

"Iya, Mione. Maaf merepotkanmu,"

"Disamping itu, cepat kau makannya. Aku sudah mengantuk," Hermione menguap. Draco mempercepat makannya. Ini malam pertama mereka tidur di asrama ketua murid. Padahal sudah setengah tahun mereka menjadi ketua murid, mereka belum pernah menyentuh kamar khusus bagi ketua murid karena Draco tak ingin semua anak berpikiran macam-macam. Tapi tidak lagi sekarang.

Selesai makan, Draco segera menggeret Hermione keluar aula besar dan berjalan menuju ruang ketua murid. Mereka duduk di depan perapian yang apinya belum dinyalakan.

"_Incendio,_" bisik Hermione sambil mengarahkan tongkatnya ke arah perapian. Ruangan menjadi lebih hangat sekarang. Hermione mengambil 'buku-buku bacaan ringannya'—setebal 2 inci— dan membawanya ke depan perapian dimana Draco sudah menunggunya.

"Ruangan ini tidak seburuk yang kupikirkan," kata Draco membuka pembicaraan. "Tapi sedikit berdebu, ya kan, Mione?"

"Tentu saja, ini ruangan khusus. Tak mungkin disamakan dengan ruang asrama lain,"

"Sangat nyaman ditempati. Apalagi apabila aku sedang bersama orang yang kucintai," pipi Hermione berubah menjadi merah setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan Draco. Malam itu, mereka menghabiskan waktus sekitar 2 jam di depan perapian. Ketika Draco menguap berkali-kali, Hermione tahu Draco sudah mulai mengantuk. "Kau mengantuk? Atau mau menemaniku mempelajari ini?" Hermione memperlihatkan bukunya. Draco bergidik ngeri.

"Aku mengantuk, sayang. Boleh aku tidur?" Draco berdiri. "Kalau kau mau, kau bisa ke kamarku, Hermione, kau bilang kan ingin menghabiskan malam bersamaku." Draco tersenyum sekilas kemudian naik ke kamarnya. Pikirannya kacau, ia tak bisa menahan diri apabila terus menerus bersama Hermione di sana tadi. Bisa saja Draco menyerang tiba-tiba kan? Ah tapi bagaimana bila Hermione ke kamarnya?

Draco baru membuka bajunya ketika Hermione masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu, "Drac—oh!" Hermione langsung berbalik dan menarik nafas. "Tak apa, Hermione, aku hanya membuka baju. Bukan celana,"

"Oh yeah—ehm.. kau benar," Hermione grogi.

"Ada apa kesini, Hermione? Ganti bajumu cepat sekali," Draco memperhatikan Hermione yang sudah berganti menjadi piyamanya.

"Pakai mantra tadi, ah iya, aku bilang kan ingin menghabiskan malam bersamamu, Draco." Hermione memanyunkan bibirnya. Lalu duduk di pinggir tempat tidur Draco. Draco membuka celananya—sempat membuat Hermione tercekat tenggorokannya—tapi ternyata Draco memakai celana pendek di dalamnya. Draco duduk di sebelah Hermione.

"Jadi?" Draco mengangkat alisnya. "Menghabiskan malam bersama itu maksudnya apa?

Mata Hermione melebar. Ia jadi memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh. Saat itu juga ia berubah menjadi grogi. Mulut Hermione gelagapan, bingung mau bicara apa.

"Err..ya seperti ngobrol bersama mungkin?"

"Kita sudah melakukan itu sepanjang hari, kapan pun bisa, Hermione," Draco menyeringai

"Terus apa ya? Err..aku tak tahu. Hehehe.."

"Kau tahu, Hermione. Aku yakin kau tahu," tatapan mata Draco semakin liar dan semakin mendekat pada Hermione. "Maksudmu apa, eh Dra belum sempat Hermione menyelesaikan omongannya, bibir Draco telah melumatnya duluan. Tidak, ini berbeda dari ciuman sebelumnya. Draco mencium dengan penuh perasaan—dulu. Tapi sekarang, ciuman ini beda. Memang masih ada perasaan, tapi lebih didominasi dengan nafsu.

Awalnya Hermione masih canggung untuk menanggapi tingkah Draco, namun perlahan ia melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Draco dan membalas ciumannya. Hermione membuka mulutnya—mempersilahkan lidah liar Draco untuk menjelajahi tiap inci rongga mulut Hermione, dan lidah Hermione sendiri menyambut lidah Draco dengan antusias. Keduanya membantingkan tubuh ke kasur Draco yang empuk, tangan Draco mengelus pelan kepala Hermione. Perlahan turun ke bawah, mengusap leher Hermione yang jenjang.

Draco melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Hermione, tersenyum sebentar. Kemudian ia menciumi leher Hermione. Tangan Draco tak tinggal diam, sementara tangan kirinya menopang tubuhnya, tangan kanannya turun ke bagian bokong Hermione. Perlahan Draco mengelusnya, sambil sesekali meremasnya.

"Aaaahh, Draco," Hermione mendesah. Belum pernah ia merasakan hal seperti ini. Sejauh ia pernah berpacaran, Hermione belum pernah sekali pun berhubungan sejauh ini. Paling jauh hanya ciuman saja—itu juga dulu dengan Ron. Kali ini dengan Draco beda. Draco terus menciumi leher Hermione dan memberikan beberapa tanda—tanda tabu tentunya—disana. Hermione menjambak rambut Draco yang halus. Draco sendiri semakin _menegang _mendengar desahan Hermione. Dia mulai membuka kancing piyama Hermione satu per-satu. Perlahan, tangan Draco mengelus dada Hermione yang belum pernah tersentuh laki-laki lain selain dirinya. Hermione merasa Nagini di perutnya bangkit lagi, dan menggeliat di dalamnya.

**Hermione's POV**

Kumis Merlin! Aku belum pernah merasakan hal seperti ini! Rasanya, ah, sungguh tak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Draco menjelajahi tiap inci tubuhku dengan lembut. Aku bahkan tak bisa menolak apa pun yang dia lakukan. Setelah mengelus dadaku, bibirnya perlahan turun ke dadaku, dan tangannya turun ke bagian vitalku. Aku ingin menghentikan semuanya! Tapi, aku tak bisa. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa kulakukan adalah mencengkeram rambut pirang Draco dengan keras, dan mendesah.

"Drac—aaaah,"

**Draco's POV**

_Shit._ Hermione benar-benar tak bisa membuatku berhenti. Aku ketagihan dirinya. Bibirnya, lehernya, dadanya, semuanya benar-benar halus. Aku menyukai setiap inci tubuhnya, setiap lekuk tubuhnya. Suaranya saat mendesah-desah memanggil namaku, membuatku semakin tak terkontrol. Ah iya, tentu _junior_ku yang satu ini juga sudah mendesak ingin menghirup udara bebas. Namun, kurasa Hermione belum siap dengan hal ini. Aku akan bersabar hingga dia siap.

"Hermione, emhh." aku terus menghisap dadanya

**Normal POV**

Hermione membiarkan Draco mendominasi dirinya di atas tempat tidur sekarang. Apa saja bisa terjadi malam ini. _Apa saja_. Hermione takut kehilangan keperawanannya malam itu, bagaimana pun juga, ia ingin berjalan di _virgin road_ saat menikah dalam keadaan benar-benar masih perawan. Ah tapi dia tak bisa menolak Draco, laki-laki ini sangat lihai dalam menangani tubuh wanita. Ia yakin dia pernah melakukan_nya_ dengan perempuan lain. Tapi itu tak penting, ia milik Hermione sekarang sekarang. Hermione ingin sekali melakukan_nya_ dengan Draco, tapi di sisi lain, apa yang akan dikatakan semua orang? Mum-nya, Dad-nya, Harry, Ron, dan semua teman-temannya? Bukannya Hermione meragukan Draco, tapi Hermione masih takut Draco akan meninggalkannya.

"Draco?"

"Hem?" jawab Draco di sela-sela cumbuannya

"Kau tidak akan melakukan _itu_ kan?" Draco langsung berhenti melakukan kegiatannya dan berbaring di samping Hermione. "_Itu_?"

"Kau mengerti, Draco. Aku tahu kau mengerti apa yang kumaksud,"

"Hey, itu kata-kataku!"

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku,"

"Well, emm, aku bingung jika kau suruh menjawab pertanyaan begitu, kau keberatan ya jika aku melakukan _itu_?"

"Tidak, err, Draco. Aku hanya…hanya ingin berjalan di atas _virgin road _saat menikah nanti, dalam keadaan perawan sepenuhnya,"

"Pffft.." Draco menahan tawanya. "Hahahaha, kau lucu sekali, Mione. Semua orang juga bisa berjalan diatas _virgin road_, kan." melihat Draco yang tertawa, Hermione merubah air mukanya menjadi lebih serius. "Aku serius, Draco. Kau jangan menertawakan itu, berjalan diatasnya saat masih perawan merupakan kebanggan tersendiri!"

Draco tersenyum mendengar perkataan Hermione. "Kalau begitu kau tidurlah sekarang, Hermione. Sebelum aku berubah pikiran." seringainya. Hermione segera memakai kembali kancing piyama yang tadi di lepas Draco dan buru-buru berdiri, kemudian menutup pintu setelah mengucapkan selamat malam pada Draco. Setelah ditinggal Hermione, Draco menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"Kau bersabar dulu, ya. Aku mungkin tidak akan melakukan _itu _untuk waktu yang lama, mungkin sampai menikah," Draco berbicara sendiri—tidak, ia tak berbicara sendiri. Ia berbicara pada _junior_nya yang sudah mulai tertidur kembali.

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

"Selamat pagi, Draco!"

"Pagi, sayang," Draco menguap dan langsung duduk di sofa ruang rekreasi. Di depannya sudah ada hot cappuccino yang dibuatkan Hermione. "Kau tadi bangun jam berapa? Sudah mandi ya?" Draco mengendus leher Hermione yang sudah duduk di sebelahnya. Wangi _white cotton_. "Aku sudah mandi, akan segera turun untuk sarapan. Kau sebaiknya segera mandi setelah menghabiskan cappuccino-mu." Draco hanya mengangguk dan minum dalam diam.

"Kau tahu, Mione, kau bisa jadi istri yang baik nantinya,"

"Eh, apa?" Hermione yang tadi sibuk menata buku-bukunya tak mendengar perkataan Draco dengan jelas

"Tidak, aku mandi dulu," pamit Draco sambil berdiri. "Hey, tunggu dulu!" tahan Hermione. Draco langsung berhenti dan menatap Hermione keheranan. "Mau menemaniku?" Muka Hermione langsung merah dan ia juga berdiri. Mencium bibir Draco selama 5 detik, dan kemudian langsung berjalan keluar ruang rekreasi ketua murid. "Aku akan ada di depan ruang rekreasi dalam 30 menit, Draco! Aku akan kembali ke ruang rekreasi Gryffindor sebentar, kuharap 30 menit lagi kau selesai." ucapnya sebelum menutup pintu. Draco tertegun. Ia baru saja mendapat _morning kiss_ dari pacarnya. Hatinya bersorak gembira, ia terlalu senang sampai-sampai salah memakai sabun untuk shampoo. Dasar Draco.

Sementara itu, Hermione berjalan menuju ruang rekreasi Gryffindor. Hermione masuk ke lukisan Fat Lady dan duduk di sofa-nya. Seperti yang diharapkan Hermione, Ginny turun dan duduk di sebelah Hermione.

"Kau tidur di ruang ketua murid?" hanya dijawab anggukan dan sedikit pertanyaan dari Hermione. "Mana Harry dan Ron?"

"Mereka sudah turun untuk sarapan. Merlin! Kau berduaan saja dengan Malfoy?" tanya Ginny antusias, sepertinya malah tak tertarik dengan pembicaraan ke arah Harry dan Ron. Hermione melotot agar Ginny memelankan volume suaranya. "Jadi, kau melakukan apa saja dengan Malfoy?" Ginny mendekatkan posisi duduknya, bertanya dengan suara nyaris berbisik namun masih ada nada antusiasme di suaranya.

"Aku tak melakukan apa-apa"

"Bohong! Malfoy tak mungkin membiarkan dirinya dan dirimu berduaan dalam diam. Terus itu apa?" Ginny menunjuk salah satu tanda yang diberikan Draco pada Hermione. Hermione gelagapan ditanya begitu, kenapa tandanya masih kelihatan? Padahal dia sudah mandi pagi-pagi dan menutupi tanda-tanda itu dengan bedak super tebal anti luntur. Akhirnya, mau tidak mau ia harus bercerita pada Ginny.

"Well, Gin, dia menciumiku," Hermione mengawali cerita, sambil mengambil bedaknya dari saku dan menutupi tanda yang masih terlihat. "Tepatnya _apa_mu?" selidik Ginny penuh rasa ingin tahu. Hermione menatapnya setengah sebal, itu hak privasinya kan? Hermione akhirnya menceritakan semua pada Ginny, bagaimana Draco mencumbunya, bagaimana Draco menciuminya, menghisap dadanya, hingga saat dimana Hermione mengatakan pada Draco bahwa ia ingin berjalan di atas _virgin road_ dalam keadaan benar-benar perawan. Ginny terdiam mendengar cerita Hermione.

"Demi Merlin, aku tak tahu harus mengatakan kau bodoh atau polos, Hermione," ia setengah menggeram. Lalu langsung berlari ke atas, ke kamarnya. Tahu-tahu saat ia turun, ia membawa sekitar 5 buah majalah muggle. Semua majalah itu ia taruh—setengah ia lempar— ke pangkuan Hermione.

"Baca itu semua, oh dan kalau kau tak keberatan, aku akan turun sarapan duluan. Bye," Ginny meninggalkannya sendirian di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor Hermione membuka majalah muggle tersebut. Majalah untuk remaja perempuan. Ia membukanya sekilas dan matanya langsung membelalak tak percaya. Apakah kehidupan muggle sekarang separah ini? Rubrik-rubrik di majalah tersebut membahas masalah yang sangat amat privasi. Seperti jenis-jenis kondom sesuai kebutuhan, atau merk pil KB yang manjur, atau tempat-tempat untuk menggugurkan bayi, atau posisi-posisi dalam bercinta. Sesuatu yang paling membuat Hermione tercengang adalah bagian polling.

Kapan pertama kalian melakukan _itu_?

di bawah 13 tahun (4%)

13 tahun (8%)

14 tahun (19%)

15 tahun (29%)

16 tahun (13%)

17 tahun (18%)

di atas 17 tahun (9%)

Hermione tersedak. Umurnya sekarang 18 tahun, dia sudah termasuk 'telat' untuk melakukan hal ini? Bahkan polling tertinggi di umur 15 tahun! Merlin, dia masih kelas 4 dan belum pernah berciuman saat itu! Hermione segera mengambil kantong kecil dan merapalkan mantra-perluasan-tak-terdeteksi, menjejalkan majalah-majalah sinting itu ke dalamnya dan memasukkan kantong kecil itu ke saku jubahnya, ia segera kembali ke ruangan ketua muridnya, Draco pasti sudah menunggunya disana.

Dugaan Hermione tepat, Draco telah menunggunya disana. "Kau telah 2 menit 12 detik, Miss Granger." Hermione hanya bisa memandang Draco terheran-heran sambil terengah-engah. Sempat-sempatnya ia menghitung waktu terlambat Hermione. "Sudahlah, ayo turun, aku lapar." Mereka turun dan sampai di aula besar setelah beberapa kali menyapa sapaan selamat pagi dari teman-teman serta adik kelas mereka. Hermione dan Draco sepakat bersama sampai sini, maksudnya, Draco akan sarapan bersama teman-teman Slytherin-nya, dan Hermione bersama teman-teman Gryffindor-nya. Hermione mengambil 3 buah sosis besar dan 2 daging di piringnya. Ia memilih tempat duduk dekat Harry dan Ron.

"_Bloody hell_, Mione! Kau tidur bersama Malfoy?" Ron mulai mengoceh lagi

"Tidak, kamar kami terpisah," jawab Hermione enteng

"Tapi kau satu ruangan dengannya! Maksudku, ruang ketua murid!"

Hermione menghela nafas. "Kalau begitu, aku juga satu ruangan denganmu dan Harry selama 6 tahun, Ronald. Bahkan dengan berpuluh-puluh laki-laki Gryffindor lain!" Ron diam. Ia kalah kali ini.

"Tapi Malfoy tidak melakukan apa-apa kan, Hermione?" tanya Harry—santai.

"Tidak," Hermione berbohong. Berharap semoga bedak tebalnya tidak luntur. Ia makan dengan santai walau pikirannya masih dipenuhi dengan kejadian tadi malam. Ginny bilang aku bodoh atau polos? Memangnya kenapa? Itu kan pilihanku untuk berjalan di atas _virgin road_. Ia juga sepertinya menyuruhku belajar dari majalah-majalah muggle tadi, tapi belajar apa? Hermione mulai merinding setelah mengingat apa yang dibahas di majalah tadi. Matanya mulai menjelajah mencari sosok Draco. Ternyata Draco memunggunginya di seberang sana.

"Goyle, ini hanya perasaanku saja atau memang ada yang menatapku tajam dari belakang? Punggungku rasanya aneh," di meja Slytherin, Draco bertanya pada Goyle yang ada di depannya. Beberapa detik Goyle mencari-cari sosok yang menatap Draco tajam. Goyle setengah terkekeh mengatakan bahwa Hermione-lah yang menatap Draco dengan tajam. Draco menoleh pada Hermione sambil melemparkan wajah 'ada apa'-nya. Hermione hanya menggeleng dan melanjutkan makan. Draco juga sepertinya tak peduli dengan hal ini.

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

"Hermione, kau di dalam?" Draco mengetuk pintu kamar Hermione pelan. Tapi tak ada jawaban.

"Aku masuk ya," tak ada jawaban lagi. Akhirnya Draco merapalkan mantra pada pintu kamar Hermione. "_Alohomora,_" sambil mengacungkan tongkat ke arah pegangan pintu kamar tersebut. Draco mendapati Hermione sedang duduk di samping tempat tidur, membaca suatu majalah. Draco tak tahu itu majalah apa.

"Kau membaca majalah sampai tak mendengarku? Segitu asyiknya ya?" Draco menengok ke arah Hermione. Hermione yang kaget karena kedatangan Draco langsung melemparkan majalah itu ke sudut kamarnya. Majalah itu diambil Draco, Hermione gelagapan. Itu adalah majalah muggle-nya Ginny. Draco membuka-buka sekilas isinya dan langsung menyeringai. "Kau membaca seperti ini? Tak kuduga," ia mendekati Hermione yang membatu di samping tempat tidur. Mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah perempuan itu. Mengambil sejambak rambutnya dan memainkannya. "Kau masih kepikiran yang tadi malam?" tanya Draco. Hermione tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Draco, antara iya dan tidak sebenarnya. "Jadi, kau ingin melanjutkannya?" kekeh Draco sambil mengelus pipi Hermione. Lagi, tak ada jawaban dari Hermione. "Bagaimana kalau sekarang saja?" dengan setengah memaksa Draco mencium bibir Hermione dengan ganas. Hermione tak bisa mengelak lagi, ia hanya bisa membalas ciuman dari Draco. Lidah mereka saling beradu dan saling berusaha mengikat satu sama lain. Hermione mulai bisa memberontak ketika tangan Draco mulai memegang dadanya.

"Tidak!" Hermione mendorong Draco hingga Draco terjengkang ke belakang. Nafas Hermione terengah-engah. Draco hanya tercengang. Ia menarik nafas.

"Baiklah, kalau kau segitunya tidak ingin kusentuh," katanya sambil berdiri dan merapikan pakaiannya. "Aku tak akan menyentuhmu hingga malam pertama nanti," Draco pun berlalu menuju pintu kamar Hermione. Sebelum ia menutup pintu, ia berkata datar, "Oh dan sekarang sudah jam 08.45, 15 menit lagi pelajaran dimulai." Draco menutup pintu dengan pelan.

Hermione masih _shock_. Dia sendiri tidak tahu apa tindakannya tadi benar apa salah.

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

Pelajaran ramuan. Hermione berkutat dengan kuali di depannya, mencoba membuat ramuan rambut-ular-menjerit, sambil sesekali membantu Ron dan Harry menyelesaikan ramuan mereka juga. Tapi, ia lebih sering melirik Draco yang tampak cuek dengan ramuannya, tak peduli apakah ia salah memasukkan bahan atau tidak. Hermione sedikit khawatir perlakuannya tadi berdampak buruk pada hubungannya. Setelah ramuannya hampir selesai, ia mendengar pembicaraan dari gadis-gadis Slytherin.

"Hei, kau tahu mitos permen mint?" tanya seorang perempuan yang Hermione kenal sebagai Tracey Davis

"Oh, itu, sepasang kekasih yang berciuman sambil makan permen mint katanya cinta mereka akan abadi kan?" Daphne menanggapi santai

"Masa? Jelaskan lebih lanjut!" timbal perempuan_ blonde_ yang tidak dikenali Hermione

Hermione mengacuhkan mereka, lebih memilih konsentrasi dengan ramuannya. Tapi ia juga berpikir, mungkin enak ya berciuman dengan Draco sambil makan permen mint? Siapa tahu juga cintanya akan bertahan selamanya. Hermione segera menyelesaikan ramuannya, mengumpulkan hasilnya ke Professor Slughorn dan turun ke bawah –setelah sebelumnya memberi sedikit cuap-cuap pada Ron dan Harry agar ramuan mereka berhasil– kemudian berlari ke asramanya dan mencari-cari Ginny. Hermione tahu, Ginny sedang ada jam kosong sekarang.

"Ada apa, Hermione?" tanya Ginny yang sedang membaca buku di kamarnya. Ia sendirian.

"Aku ingin tanya apakah kau…" Hermione merasa tenggorokannya tercekat. Ginny mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Aku ingin tanya apakah kau kedinginan?" tanya Hermione pada akhirnya. Ginny melongo. "Kau datang hanya untuk menanyakan hal itu?" Hermione menggeleng dan berkata setengah berteriak. "Apakah kau punya permen mint?" Ginny masih terheran, namun mengambil sekotak permen mint dari lacinya dan melemparkannya ke Hermione.

"Untuk apa?" senyum Ginny setengah menggoda Hermione

"Kumakan, aku minta satu kotak ya?" Hermione pun berlalu pergi ke luar asrama Gryffindor dan berlari ke ruang ketua murid. Hermione menaruh permen tadi di sakunya. Ia memutuskan tak akan mengikuti _Muggle studies, _tentu saja Hermione sudah cukup tahu banyak tentang muggle, bagaimanapun ia adalah muggle-born. _Menjadi_ 'muggle' selama 11 tahun tentu akan lebih mengerti tentang muggle daripada _belajar _tentang muggle. Gadis itu sedikit terkejut saat melihat Draco sedang duduk di depan perapian, memainkan api dengan tongkatnya.

"Kau tak ikut pelajaran?" Hermione membelalak pada Draco. "Oh aku tahu, kau kan benci muggle ya, Draco."

"Bukan itu, untuk apa aku ikut pelajaran itu? Pacarku lebih tahu segalanya," katanya enteng. Hermione hanya bisa menyembunyikan muka merahnya sambil berjalan menuju pantry, mengambil roti yang ada disana lalu duduk di sebelah Draco. Hermione bisa menyadari Draco mendekat ke arahnya, menunduk mengarah ke muka Hermione. Tepat ketika Hermione memejamkan mata, ia merasa rotinya telah digigit. Ternyata Draco menggigit rotinya, bukan mau menciumnya. Hermione jadi salting. Tapi segera menguasai keadaan.

"Woaaaa, aku lapar dan kau menghabiskannya separuh hanya dengan sekali gigitan, Draco!" protesnya

"Aku lapar," katanya datar sambil tertawa. Kemudian mencubit pipi Hermione gemas.

"Aku akan ke kamar, tidur sebentar. Bangunkan aku kalau kau mau ke kelas ya, Mione?" permintaan Draco hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Hermione. Sementara Draco tidur, Hermione mengerjakan tugas Sejarah Sihir tentang pembakaran seorang penyihir oleh muggle seabad yang lalu, masih kurang 5 inci lagi. Hermione membolak-balik buku-buku yang ia gunakan untuk sumber, menuliskan semua yang ia dapatkan ke perkamen dengan pena bulunya. Ia juga mondar-mandir dari kamar ke pantry hanya untuk mengambil makanan, ia sedikit jenuh hari itu. Hermione baru menyelesaikan tugasnya 15 menit sebelum pelajaran berikutnya dimulai, ia berjalan menuju kamar Draco dan berniat membangunkannya.

Draco masih tampak terlelap dalam tidurnya, rambut pirangnya yang halus membuat Hermione ingin membelainya. Ia membelai rambut Draco perlahan, terus ke matanya, pipinya, hidungnya, kemudian bibirnya. Ya, bibirnya. Hermione ingin sekali menciumnya, Draco belum menciumnya lagi sejak kejadian tadi sebelum pelajaran ramuan. Sejak saat itu Draco tampak berusaha agar tak dekat-dekat dengan Hermione dalam waktu yang lama. Ia juga belum mencium Hermione lagi, tidak seperti dulu-dulu, setiap 5 menit sekali sepertinya, ia mencium Hermione.

Hermione mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke Draco. Terus mendekat, tapi pada akhirnya Draco menutup bibirnya.

"Dilarang mencium," katanya

"Kau tidak tidur?" Hermione kaget sekaligus malu

"Tidak, dan kau berniat menciumku, hey Hermione?" kekehnya

"A…aku kan tidak bilang kalau tidak ingin ciuman!"

"Beda denganmu, kalau aku terus menciummu, aku tak bisa menjamin tidak melakukan hal-hal _itu, _Hermione," katanya sambil mendorong Hermione hingga dirinya berada diatas Hermione sekarang. Sekotak permen mint yang dibawa Hermione jatuh ke sebelahnya. "Apa ini? Permen mint?" selidik Draco. Ia membuka kotak itu dan menghamburkan semua isinya ke lantai. Draco berdiri dan membuang kotak itu ke lantai.

"Kau," geramnya. "Kupikir kau pintar. Tapi ternyata kau sama saja dengan perempuan lain," katanya sambil berlalu ke arah pintu.

"Menjijikkan," Draco pun membanting pintu kamarnya dengan keras. Meninggalkan Hermione yang masih tiduran di lantai, tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Hermione mulai terisak, makin lama makin keras, dan ia memutuskan untuk tidak mengikuti pelajaran berikutnya lagi.

.

_Menjijikkan?_

.

* * *

.

**A/N **Chapter 3 selesai! Bahagianya diriku bisa merubah rate jadi M xp Oh iya, chapter 3 ini lanjutannya chapter 1 soalnya chapter 2 kan cuma flashback.

**.**

Anyway, kenapa kok Hermione sama Draco bisa skip pelajaran? Ah itu karena mereka head boy sama head girl, jadi punya kekuasaan bebas namanya juga fanfic xD

.

Oh iya, pasti lemonnya kurang kerasa ya. Kayanya sih ini lebih ke lime daripada lemon. Saya juga ngerasa gitu, tapi mau gimana lagi, disini ceritanya di Hermione masih _innocent_ xD

.

Beberapa adegan disini saya ambil dari komik favorit saya (by Minami Kanan adegan smut di manga Anda sangat mengagumkan xD) Jujur aja, sebenarnya saya pengen banget buat crossover-nya Kyou Koi sama Harry Potter, tapi kupikir mereka beda dunia jadi ga bisa disatukan x) jadi saya mohon maaf jika kalian menemukan beberapa kemiripan antara kedua karya yang amazing tersebut xD

Terimakasih Mohon review-nya x)


	4. Chapter 4

**Zapretnaya Lyubov'**

**The Edge of Love**

.

.

© J.K. Rowling for amazing story of Harry Potter

© Minami Kanan for some scene in this chapter : )

**Warning: **rate M for this chapter, typo, OOC, etc.

Dislike, don't read!

.

* * *

.

**Chapter 4**

**Prognoz (Prediction)**

.

_Menjijikkan?_

Hermione berhenti menangis, sesaat kemudian tertawa kecil.

"Aku memang menjijikkan ya?" ia bangun, dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Menyegarkan dirinya yang sudah dihancurkan Draco habis-habisan siang itu.

Paling tidak setelah mandi, Hermione merasa lebih baikan daripada sebelumnya. Ia memakai kembali seragamnya dan duduk di depan perapian, tak berniat turun ke aula besar ataupun menyapa teman-temannya di asrama Gryffindor. Segalanya terasa membosankan. Draco menjauhinya lagi sekarang, Hermione tak tahu ia harus berperasaan apa sekarang. Tentu saja, dia bisa jadi _virgin _sampai di hari pernikahan. Tapi kehilangan Draco? _No way!_

Malamnya, Hermione baru turun untuk makan malam (setelah mebuka pantry dan tidak menemukan apa-apa disana) ke aula besar. Dia tak melihat Harry, Ron, maupun Ginny di meja Gryffindor. Pastilah mereka sudah kembali ke atas. Di meja Gryffindor hanya ada Neville, Parvati, dan Lavender untuk murid kelas 7. Mata Hermione ganti menjelajahi meja Slytherin, tak ditemukan juga kekasih tercintanya, ia mendengus kecewa, lalu mengambil 1 paha ayam dan kentang goreng secukupnya. Saat dia sedang asyik makan, tiba-tiba Draco duduk di depannya.

"Hi, love." ujarnya sambil mengambil menu yang sama dengan Hermione ke piringnya. Aneh, Draco menyapanya seolah dia tak mengatakan apa-apa tadi siang di ruang asrama ketua murid! Hermione hanya berani menatap Draco sekilas, dan menelan ludahnya. Sebelum menjawab sapaan laki-laki itu. "Hai…Draco." jawabnya ragu-ragu.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Draco saat melihat sikap Hermione yang tak biasa itu. Hermione hanya menggelengkan kepala dan meneruskan makanannya. Barulah saat makanannya habis, ia berani bertanya. "Hey, Draco. Mengapa kau bersikap seolah-olah tak terjadi apa-apa tadi siang?"

Draco mengangkat sebelah alisnya sambil mengingat-ingat sebentar. "Oh itu ya," katanya setelah ingat. "Lupakan saja yang tadi itu, maafkan aku ya," lanjutnya sambil mencubit pipi Hermione. Sebenarnya Hermione masih menyangsikan perkataan Draco. Masa iya sih sebegitu cepatnya? Tapi biarlah.

Selesai makan malam, mereka berjalan keluar aula besar bersama. Tapi baru beberapa meter dari pintu aula besar, Hermione belok ke kanan, dan Draco ke kiri.

"Hey, Draco, ruangan kita kan kesana?" tunjuk Hermione ke depan sambil menengok ke belakang, ke arah Draco yang tadi berbelok ke kiri. Draco berbalik sebentar, mendatangi Hermione dan mencium ubun-ubun pacarnya itu. "Maaf, Hermione. Aku tak tidur disana malam ini, aku akan tidur di asrama Slytherin sekarang," ia senyum. "Tapi aku tak keberatan bila mengantarmu sampai ke depan ruang asrama ketua murid," lanjutnya. Tapi Hermione tak berkata apa-apa—tepatnya tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Tak perlu, terima kasih." jawab Hermione pada akhirnya kemudian berjalan ke ruang asrama ketua murid. Meninggalkan Draco yang masih terdiam di tempatnya. Hermione terus berjalan tanpa menengok lagi ke belakang. Semuanya benar, dugaannya benar. Draco bukannya tidak apa-apa, pasti akan ada efek samping dari kejadian tadi siang, yang entah kapan akan berakhirnya.

Hermione masuk ke ruang asrama ketua muridnya. Terasa sepi sekali tanpa Draco. Tanpa candanya, tanpa godaannya, tanpa senyumnya, tanpa pelukannya, dan tanpa—ciumannya. Tenggorokan Hermione langsung tercekat. Ia membuat coklat hangat malam itu. Biasanya ia membuat 2 cangkir setiap malam, tapi malam ini hanya bikin satu. Biasanya malam hari mereka akan berebut kamar mandi, tapi malam ini Hermione bisa mandi dengan leluasa, tanpa berebut ataupun teriakkan dari Draco yang menyuruhnya cepat selesai. Semua terasa beda malam ini—semoga hanya malam ini.

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

Keesokan harinya, ia bangun. Langsung mandi dan sarapan. _Biasanya _ia akan membangunkan Draco sambil membuat cappuccino. Tapi pagi itu ia langsung membuat secangkir untuknya sendiri, dan duduk merenung di depan perapian. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi, terlalu pagi untuk ke aula besar. Diseruputnya cappuccino hangat itu sambil memikirkan cara agar Draco tak menjauhinya lagi. Apa Hermione akan menyerah pada _kebuasan _Draco? Ah, Hermione bingung. Terus apa pula yang akan dikatakan Harry, Ron, Ginny saat mengetahui Hermione telah kehilangan kehormatannya? Di tangan Draco Malfoy—ya, Malfoy! —yang dulu sering merenggut kehormatan waita lain. Ah sudahlah, biarkan waktu yang menjawabnya.

Kejutan bagi Hermione, saat memanjat keluar dari lukisan Hogwarts ekstra besar—yang merupakan pintu masuk ke asrama ketua murid—ia melihat Draco telah menunggunya di depan. Bersandar ke dinding koridor di lantai tersebut.

"Draco! Oh astaga, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" pekik Hermione kaget

"Menunggumu, tentu saja. Apalagi dong? Menunggu—Astoria?" goda Draco. Muka Hermione langsung memerah, ia sering cemburu bila Draco menyebut-nyebut nama Astoria. Anak itu memang yang paling menentang hubungan mereka. Bahkan bisa dibilang Astoria adalah ketua dari klub-anti-darah-murni-yang-berpacaran-dengan-kelahiran-muggle. Bisa dibilang grup ini hanya berlaku untuk darah murni yang ada di Slytherin, karena Ron juga darah murni (tentunya Astoria tak akan peduli bila Hermione jadian dengan Ron) Ah lupakan Astoria—si _kuntilanak hijau._

"Ah—sejak kapan kau menungguku tepatnya, Mr. Malfoy?" Hermione berusaha tenang dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya

"Baru saja. Aku kan hafal kapan kau akan memanjat keluar lukisan, Ms. Granger." seringai Draco yang kemudian mengulurkan tangannya. "Boleh aku pinjam tanganmu, Miss?" Hermione langsung menyambut tangan Draco dengan senang hati.

Hermione boleh saja melupakan masalahnya dengan Draco sepanjang pelajaran yang ada hari itu. Namun, hal itu tak berlaku lagi saat makan malam. Draco makan bersama teman-teman asramanya, sedangkan Hermione membagi masalahnya dengan Ginny (jika Hermione membagi dengan Ron atau Harry, akan percuma saja) di ujung meja, memisahkan diri dari Harry dan Ron yang sedang asyik membicarakan Quidditch bersama Dean dan Seamus.

"Gin, apa yang harus kulakukan? Draco—ia tidak mau tidur lagi di ruang asrama ketua murid. Aku kesepian," keluh Hermione putus asa

"Yaaaah, memang kau yang salah sih. Kenapa menolak Draco dengan cara seperti itu, siapapun pasti sakit hati dong," jawab Ginny sambil menyuapkan sesendok sup ke mulutnya.

"Kau ini, berniat membantuku atau tidak sih?" protes Hermione

"Mau gimana lagi dong, Mione. Aku tak menyalahkan keinginanmu tentang _virgin road _itu, tapi ya pikirkanlah sedikit perasaan Draco. Dia kan dulunya tak pernah ditolak perempuan untuk bercinta, pasti suatu pukulan besar baginya bila ditolak oleh orang yang benar-benar disayanginya."

"Terus aku harus gimana dong?"

"Ada 2 cara sih, kau mau melakukan_nya _dengan Draco, atau menunggu hingga Draco lupa masalah ini,"

"Dia akan lupa masalah ini saat putus denganku, Gin." Hermione menghembuskan nafasnya kuat-kuat. Ginny mengangkat bahunya, "terserah kau saja sih."

"Ah!" Hermione seperti teringat sesuatu. "Bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri, Gin?" Hermione mencondongkan mukanya ke Ginny. "Apa Harry pernah mengajakmu melakukan_nya_?" Hermione memelankan volume suara. Ginny diam sesaat sebelum menjawab 'pernah' sambil memalingkan mukanya ke sup di depannya.

"APA?" Hermione kaget. Sahabatnya, Harry Potter pernah mengajak Ginny Weasley melakukan hal _itu_! Merlin! Apa semua laki-laki sama? Hermione bergidik bila membayangkan Harry atau Ron melakukan_nya_. "Kapan? Kapan, Gin?" Hermione dengan histerisnya mendesak Ginny untuk menjawab.

"Libur natal kemarin, kado natal," jawab Ginny santai.

"Dan kau mau melakukannya?" Hermione melotot. Ginny nyengir. "Well, aku percaya dia sepenuhnya, Mione." Hermione langsung menjatuhkan potongan daging yang tadi telah dipotong kembali ke piringnya.

"Rasanya—bagaimana, Gin?" tanya Hermione ragu-ragu

"Aku tak bisa menjelaskannya, Mione. Tapi Harry melakukan_nya _dengan _gentle_, itu juga pertama kalinya aku melakukan sih. Dia juga seperti itu," Ginny mengingat-ingat

Hermione bisa membayangkan. Harry pasti bisa melakukannya dengan _gentle _dan penuh kasih sayang pada Ginny. Tapi Draco? Dilihat dari luar saja sudah kelihatan kan. Hermione takut ada bagian dari dirinya ada yang tak utuh lagi di keesokan hari bila ia melakukannya dengan Draco. Eh—? Tentu ada sih yang _hilang_. Maksudnya selain _itu._ Hermione ingin sekali mempercayai Draco seperti Ginny mempercayai Harry, tapi apakah bisa? Beberapa bulan lagi mereka lulus, dan (tenggorokan Hermione tercekat mengingatnya) Draco akan—pergi jauh?

"Oh, Mione. Aku lupa mengatakan sesuatu, kalau kau tak mau melakukannya, jangan salahkan dia bila dia melakukannya dengan wanita lain. Nah, makanku sudah selesai. Aku akan kembali ke ruang rekreasi Gryffindor. Sampai besok, Head Girl." katanya sambil menepuk pipi Hermione sebelum mengedipkan mata dan mengucapkan 'goodluck'.

Ah, Ginny lagi-lagi menakut-nakutinya. Apa yang terjadi bila Draco melakukannya dengan wanita lain? Pansy misalnya. Hermione berani bertaruh pasti Draco pernah sekali—atau dua kali melakukan itu dengan Pansy. Dulu sih tak apa, tapi sekarang? Siapa lagi ya? Ah! Astoria—_kuntilanak hijau_—Greengrass! Hermione menepuk dahinya sendiri bisa melupakan anak yang satu itu. Pasti dia memanfaatkan kesempatan ini! Hermione segera menyelesaikan potongan daging asap terakhirnya dan kemudian berlari keluar aula—mencari Draco.

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tak mau!" sayup-sayup terdengar suara Draco dari dalam ruang kelas mantra. Hermione mempercepat langkahnya, berusaha sebisa mungkin agar Draco tak mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekat. Hermione mengintip sedikit lewat celah pintu yang terbuka sedikit. Dia melihat Draco disana, bersama—Astoria. Jantung Hermione langsung berdegup tak karuan. Apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan?

"Drake, aku tahu kau sudah lama tak melampiaskan hawa nafsumu kan?" tanya Astoria dengan sensualnya yang membuat Hermione ingin muntah sekaligus ingin menangis. "Aku bisa dengan senang hati melakukannya untukmu," lanjutnya lagi. Airmata Hermione rasanya sudah mendesak ingin keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Tenggorokannya tercekat, ia ingin berteriak tapi tak bisa. Hermione akhirnya menangis.

"Aku tak sudi melakukannya dengan orang yang tak kucintai," balas Draco dingin, hal ini membuat Hermione bisa bernafas lega sedikit meski airmatanya belum berhenti untuk keluar.

"Kenapa kau jadi seperti itu, Drake? Dulu kau mau melakukannya dengan siapapun, tapi sejak kau bertemu dengan darah-lumpur itu—" perkataan Astoria langsung dipotong dengan cepat oleh Draco dengan bentakan sambil melemparkan tatapan maut terkenalnya ke Astoria. "JANGAN SEBUT DIA DARAH LUMPUR!" Hermione semakin terisak melihat Draco yang membelanya—terharu. Dia tak pernah mengetahui Draco menyayanginya sampai seperti itu.

"Oh baiklah, si Granger itu. Bahkan dia tak mau bercinta denganmu, dan membuatmu menahan semuanya. Kau kuat dengan dia terus, Drake?" Draco tak menjawab pertanyaan Astoria, tapi ia sudah tak menatap Astoria lagi.

"Ah aku tahu kalau kau mengenal Granger duluan daripada mengenalku, dan waktumu mengenal dia membuatmu cukup untuk mencintainya. Seandainya saja aku mengenalmu lebih duluan, pasti kau akan lebih memilihku," dengan PDnya si Astoria berkata demikian

"Tidak, kau salah," jawab Draco dingin sambil melemparkan _death glare _(lagi) kepada gadis itu. "Kalau aku bertemu denganmu dulu, kau akan senasib dengan selusin perempuan murahan yang kujadikan bahan taruhan, yang dengan bodohnya mau tidur denganku." Hermione terhenyak mendengar perkataan Draco. Airmatanya semakin menjadi setiap kali Draco membela dirinya.

"Dia—Hermione-ku, walaupun sudah berpacaran denganku, dia tak mau dengan mudahnya tidur denganku. Aku bahkan belum pernah mendengar keinginan wanita seperti keinginan dirinya, walaupun agak konyol, tapi aku menyukai itu. Aku bahkan tak keberatan bila harus menunggu lebih lama untuk mendapatkan dia sepenuhnya. Aku yakin dia masih menjaga kehormatannya sampai sekarang, belum menyerahkannya pada Weasley ataupun laki-laki lain. Aku bangga dengannya," kata Draco sambil memainkan tongkatnya. "Dia yang mengubahku sehingga aku tak menjadi laki-laki kurang ajar lagi." tambah Draco dengan mantap sambil menatap Astoria tajam. Astoria pun mematung di tempat, kehabisan kata-kata.

Hermione sudah tak kuat lagi, dia langsung lari ke ruang asrama ketua murid. Hermione merasa tenggorokannya tercekat. Kali ini bukan karena dia sedih, tapi rasa sayangnya yang amat sangat kepada Draco. Ia ingin menumpahkan semuanya. Semuanya. Ia ingin memeluk laki-laki itu dan bersamanya sekarang.

Hermione duduk di depan perapian dengan mata yang sembab. Menenggak coklat panasnya perlahan, memikirkan Draco. Laki-laki itu di luar dugaannya—sangat menyayanginya. Hermione masih belum percaya apa yang dikatakan Draco pada Astoria. Hermione telah mengubah Draco? Oh, God. Hermione benar-benar bahagia saat ini. Dia juga jadi merindukan Draco—sangat merindukannya.

Keinginan Hermione untuk bertemu dengan Draco terkabul ketika terdengar suara lukisan asrama ketua murid terbuka dan Draco masuk. Bahkan Draco belum sempat melihat Hermione namun gadis itu telah memeluknya lebih dahulu sambil terisak. Draco yang masih kebingungan hanya bisa mengusap punggung Hermione dan mencium ubun-ubunnya.

"Ada apa, love?"

"Aku merindukanmu, Draco." katanya masih dalam isakan. Draco menuntunnya untuk duduk di sofa dan Hermione duduk di sebelahnya, menyenderkan kepalanya ke dada Draco. Draco merasa bersalah pada Hermione, tapi apa salahnya? Perasaan mereka tadi pagi juga masih bertemu kan. Kenapa Hermione begitu merindukannya? Ah tapi Draco senang juga.

"Kau tidur disini malam ini?" tanya Hermione. Draco tampak berpikir sesaat sambil memainkan rambut Hermione. "Kalau kau tak keberatan," jawabnya kemudian. Hermione menatap Draco dengan berbinar-binar, senang sekali. Hermione sebenarnya sangat ingin mencium Draco daritadi, tapi ia takut kelakuannya hanya akan membuat Draco pergi dari ruangan itu sekarang. Ketika jam menunjukkan pukul 9 malam, Draco merasa kantuknya menyerang.

"Dear, aku mengantuk, boleh tidur?" pamit Draco. Hermione hanya mengangguk. Ia melihat punggung Draco berdiri sambil tampak berpikir sesuatu. Ketika Draco sudah mencapai setengah jalan menuju kamarnya, Hermione ikut berdiri dan menyamakan langkah Draco. Tepat ketika Draco akan berbelok ke kiri—ke kamarnya, Hermione menarik jubahnya.

"Kamarmu malam ini disana, Draco." tunjuk Hermione ke arah kamarnya. Draco kaget sesaat sebelum menguasai dirinya. Draco sempat menanyakan 'apa maksudmu' kepada Hermione, tapi perempuan itu sudah melangkah duluan ke kamar yang tadi ditunjuk. Akhirnya Draco mengekor di belakang.

Kamar Hermione seperti perpustakaan, ada sekitar 3 rak buku setinggi 2,5 meter yang berjejer dengan buku-buku tebalnya (Draco berpikir, berapa waktu yang Hermione butuhkan untuk mengumpulkan semua buku ini) yang diurutkan secara abjad. Draco duduk di tempat tidur Hermione yang cukup empuk, tak jauh beda dengan miliknya sih. Hal yang paling membedakan antara kamar Hermione dan Draco adalah warna cat, dan tentunya—rak-rak itu tak terdapat di kamar Draco. Membuang tempat saja baginya.

Sementara Draco masih duduk di tempat tidur, Hermione masih di ambang pintu, sepertinya ia ragu akan sesuatu. Terlihat dari matanya tak konsentrasi dan giginya yang mengigit bibir ia sendiri. Draco sengaja tak bertanya apa pun pada Hermione, yakin gadis itu tak akan menjawabnya. Tapi Draco sempat bingung juga ketika Hermione berlari ke luar, ternyata ke kamar mandi. Entah dia kebelet pipis atau apa, Draco masih menunggunya di kamar Hermione.

Lima menit berlalu dan Hermione kembali ke kamarnya, masih dengan muka agak takut-takut. Tapi yang paling membuat Draco kaget, Hermione hanya menggunakan pakaian dalam dibalut handuk saja. Merlin! Apa yang ada dipikiran gadis ini? Apa dia lupa membawa sesuatu ke kamar mandi atau apa? Tapi pertanyaan di kepala Draco dengan cepat terjawab ketika gadis itu mendekat dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Draco—jelas dia tak ketinggalan apa pun.

"Draco," katanya perlahan sambil mencopot handuknya. Berarti ia sekarang hanya memakai pakaian dalam saja di hadapan Draco. Hal ini membuat Draco sedikit menelan ludah.

"Terimakasih kau sudah mau bersabar," Hermione mendorong Draco hingga Draco berbaring di tempat tidur dengan posisi Hermione di atasnya. "Kuharap kau tak mengecapku wanita murahan yang mau tidur denganmu dengan mudahnya,"

"Percayalah, Mione. Mengajakmu tidur sangatlah sulit. Eh, kau mendengar pembicaraanku dengan Astoria tadi ya?" Draco membelalak kaget, tapi ia segera bisa menguasai diri dan tersenyum. "Kau tahu, Mione," katanya sambil memegang dan kemudian mengelus pipi Hermione. "Bagiku, memegang tanganmu dengan tangan orang lain itu berbeda. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang membuat jantungku berdetak lebih cepat. Aku tak pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya bersama perempuan lain—" Hermione bisa melihat pipi Draco yang memerah dalam keremangan. "Jadi, apakah kau masih mengira aku akan meninggalkanmu hanya karena impianmu itu?" mata Draco menatap dalam. Muka Hermione memanas. Jantungnya berdegup kencang .

"A— aku percaya padamu, Draco. Kau tahu, aku juga ingin memilikimu seutuhnya. Hanya saja, aku butuh waktu." Hermione menatap Draco. "Ku— kurasa aku sudah siap." lanjutnya gugup

Mata Draco berkilat berbahaya. Dia menyeringai dan membalik posisinya di atas Hermione. Ia mencopot jubahnya dan melempar benda itu ke sembarang tempat. Aneh, Draco sangat berbeda dengan beberapa detik yang lalu, sepertinya ia memang bisa berubah drastis bila membicarakan sesuatu berbau _seks_.

"Kau yakin, Mione? Kalau itu terjadi malam ini, kau tak akan bisa berjalan di _virgin road _dengan keadaan perawan. Kau tahu itu?" tanya Draco dalam. Matanya berusaha mencari keraguan di mata Hermione.

"Aku tahu, dan aku siap, Draco." jawab Hermione pelan. Ia berusaha mempercayai Draco. Ia mencintai Draco, sangat. Draco tersenyum lembut. "Baiklah kalau itu maumu, dear," katanya. Kemudian ia mencium Hermione dalam-dalam. Hermione sangat menikmatinya, ia merindukan ciuman dari seorang Draco. Ciuman yang bisa membuatnya terasa seperti _dicharge _kembali. Mereka bisa merasakan lidah satu sama lain, saling mendorong dan menarik lidah masing-masing. Ciuman Draco turun ke leher Hermione. Ia menghisap, menciumi, dan menjilat leher Hermione. Rasa kantuknya hilang seketika—digantikan dengan gairah yang telah lama ia pendam.

Hermione memejamkan mata, menikmati setiap sentuhan yang Draco berikan padanya.

'Malam ini—di kamarku sendiri.. Aku—' pikir Hermione ngeri membayangkannya

Hermione berusaha lebih agresif sedikit, ia membuka dasi Draco dan membuka kancing bajunya satu persatu. Draco telah resmi membuka bajunya, ketika Hermione melempar benda itu ke samping tempat tidurnya. Draco menyelipkan tangannya ke punggung Hermione, membuka pengait bra-nya. Dengan sukses, Draco bisa mencopot bra Hermione—yang mengekspos dada Hermione secara langsung. Lagi, mata Draco berkilat bahaya. Setelah melemparkan senyum yang berbahaya pada Hermione, ia melakukan sesuatu yang dulu sempat dilakukannya pada Hermione—menghisap dadanya dan menggigiti putingnya secara perlahan.

Tangan Draco turun ke bagian kewanitaan Hermione, menyelipkan tangannya ke bagian itu dan mengelusnya perlahan. Hermione belum pernah merasakan hal seperti ini sebelumnya. Rasanya geli—tapi enak.

"Kau sudah basah, Hermione," seringai Draco sambil melihat Hermione sekilas lalu kembali menjilati dada Hermione.

"Tunggu Draco!" Hermione mendorong Draco ketika laki-laki itu mulai menurunkan celana dalam miliknya. "Ini tidak adil! Aku sudah hampir telanjang dan kau masih—" perkataan Hermione tak dilanjutkan ketika Draco mulai melepas sabuknya dan membuka celana panjangnya. Di dalamnya masih ada celana pendek—yang kemudian ia copot juga.

"Sekarang? Seri kan?" kekeh Draco. Keduanya sudah telanjang—tidak, hampir telanjang mengingat masih ada celana dalam yang menempel di badan masing-masing. Kumis Merlin! Hermione tak bisa berkedip melihat tubuh Draco. Latihan Quidditch yang ia jalani sejak tahun ke 2 membuahkan hasil yang bisa membuat setiap wanita menggelepar di depannya. 5 tahun ia menjalani latihan itu, bahkan ia sekarang telah menjadi kapten tim Slytherin. Hermione tak habis pikir bagaimana ia membagi waktu antara tugas sekolah, tugas ketua murid, dan urusan Quidditch. Tapi Draco anak yang luar biasa kan, ia bisa membaginya dengan rata. Ah kembali lagi ke badan Draco, badannya sangat atletis, terbentuk dengan sempurna. Tak kurang, juga tak lebih. Namun mengingat sudah banyak wanita yang melihatnya, Hermione bisa berkedip kembali—dan merasa agak kecewa.

"Kenapa? Mengagumi badanku, eh?" Draco nyengir

"Tadi iya, tapi begitu ingat sudah banyak yang tahu, aku jadi tidak mood lagi," jawab Hermione sekenanya

"Oh ayolah Hermione. Itu masa lalu, lihatlah sekarang. Kau kan yang melihatku? Bukan wanita lain. Apa kau sekarang lebih memilih orang lain yang melihatku?" goda Draco

Hermione menyipitkan matanya dan memanyunkan bibirnya. "Tentu tidak, dear" katanya sambil menarik Draco ke ciuman panasnya. Sementara tangan Draco masih meremas dan memainkan dada Hermione, muka Draco turun ke bagian kewanitaan Hermione, membuka pahanya agar melebar.

"Maaf, love. Kurasa ini akan geli sedikit," kekehnya. Kemudian perlahan mulai menjilati dan memainkan lidahnya di bagian vital Hermione itu. Hermione sempat merapatkan kakinya karena kegelian, tapi lama-lama berangsur berubah menjadi nyaman. Rasanya seperti ada yang mau keluar dari Hermione—seperti pipis. Hermione tak bisa menahannya, dan keluar begitu saja. Tidak, itu bukan pipis. Hermione mengeluarkan cairan klimaksnya untuk yang pertama kali. Ia panik saat mengeluarkannya, mengingat masih ada Draco disitu.

"Tak apa, dear. Kau nikmati saja," kata Draco

"Rasanya—bagaimana?" tanya Hermione ragu. Dengan sedikit nyengir, Draco menjawab, "Aku tak tahu, sepertinya asin, tapi entahlah," kemudian Draco menjilatinya lagi. Draco baru berhenti ketika Hermione mendorongnya.

"Gantian," kata Hermione sambil mengedipkan matanya. Kali ini ia yang berada di atas Draco, ia memegang batang _junior _nya Draco, dan mengocoknya. Hermione baru kali ini memegang benda seperti itu. Draco mengelus rambut Hermione. Dengan ragu-ragu, Hermione mulai memasukkannya ke mulut dan mengulumnya. Memainkan benda itu dengan lidahnya. Dari sudut matanya, bisa dilihat Draco yang merem-melek merasakan hal yang sudah lama ditahannya.

"Kau tahu darimana cara seperti itu, Hermione?" Draco sempat bertanya, mengingat Hermione tak mungkin pernah menonton video porno atau apa.

"Majalah muggle, ingat?" jawab Hermione, lalu kembali pada aktivitasnya

Hermione bingung, apakah Draco ketika mencapai klimaksnya akan mengeluarkan semacam cairan juga? Pertanyaan Hermione terjawab ketika Draco mengatakan,

"Hey, love, kukeluarkan di mulutmu ya?" belum sempat Hermione menjawab, ia merasakan mulutnya sudah dipenuhi cairan kental, hangat, dan rasanya tak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Bingung harus diapakan cairan itu, ia menelannya, baru membersihkan sisa-sisanya di _junior _milik Draco tersebut.

"Aku tak akan hamil kan?" Hermione mencelos

"Tidak, saluran pencernaan dengan saluran reproduksi beda, sayang." jawab Draco

"Aku pernah tahu, kejadian seorang muggle yang menelan sperma—aku baru tahu itu cairan klimaks, kemudian hamil," tanya Hermione lagi. "Walau perbandingannya kecil sih," lanjutnya

Draco hanya tersenyum. "Percayalah padaku," Hermione juga tersenyum. Mereka melanjutkan aktivitas malam tersebut dalam kamar Hermione yang remang-remang, bermandikan cahaya rembulan yang menyusup dari jendela kamar tersebut.

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

Keesokan harinya, Hermione membuka mata, kemudian mengerjapkannya. Ia melihat Draco yang masih terlelap di sampingnya. Masih telanjang—keduanya.

'Ini bukan mimpi' pikirnya

Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi, masih sangat pagi untuk beranjak dari tempat tidur. Ia memutuskan untuk membuka buku sakunya dan mempelajari apa yang akan dipelajari hari itu. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kau sudah bangun, Draco?" tanya Hermione pada orang yang memeluknya—tak lain adalah Draco.

"Aku selalu ingin memandangmu terus, sayang. Bahkan waktuku untuk tidur rasanya tak berguna jika dibandingkan dengan memandangimu," jawaban dari Draco membuat pipi Hermione merah, walau Draco tak bisa melihatnya karena posisi Hermione yang membelakangi Draco.

"Terimakasih yang tadi malam, _what an amazing night_, dear," bisik Draco di telinga Hermione

"Sama-sama, aku juga senang kok, walau aku takut aku menyesal pada awalnya, tapi aku tak menyesal ternyata," Hermione membalikkan badannya dan tersenyum pada Draco, kemudian menciumnya cepat.

Hermione sebenarnya agak kaget juga dengan kejadian yang tadi malam. Ya, dia belum kehilangan kehormatannya. Draco benar-benar menyayanginya—sampai menjaga Hermione seperti itu. Draco bilang hanya menyentuh Hermione saja sudah membuatnya senang, jauh lebih senang daripada meniduri 50 gadis sekalipun. Kecewa? Hermione tak bisa memungkiri bahwa jauh di lubuk hatinya ada rasa kecewa. Semuanya terjadi ketika Draco naik ke atasnya, Hermione mengira Draco akan melakukan hal 'utama'-nya. Hermione ribut tentang kondom, meminta Draco memakainya. Draco sambil tersenyum mengatakan bahwa ia tak akan mengambil semuanya dari Hermione. Ia akan mengambil semuanya ketika benar-benar telah menikahi Hermione.

"Tapi kupastikan aku yang mengambil_nya _, Hermione." bisik Draco di telinga Hermione seakan bisa membaca apa yang ada di pikiran Hermione. "Aku sikat gigi dulu ya," pamit Draco ke kamar mandi.

Hermione sendirian di kamar, setiap kali ia memikirkan apa yang dilakukannya tadi malam, setiap itu juga mukanya berasa mau meledak!

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

Hermione tak sabar menceritakan kejadian yang tadi malam pada Ginny. Matanya mencari-cari sosok sahabatnya itu, dan segera berlari ke arahnya ketika melihat Ginny sedang menyendiri di ujung meja Gryffindor.

"Ginny, tebak apa yang terjadi?" Hermione antusias menceritakan hal ini pada Ginny, namun Ginny hanya mengangkat alis. "Kau bercinta dengan Draco?" Ginny setengah asal menanyakan hal ini. Ketika Hermione menganggukkan kepalanya, Ginny melebarkan kedua bola mata miliknya.

"Kau serius? Ceritakan semuanya!" Ginny heran, Hermione akhirnya bisa ditaklukan juga dengan Draco. Hermione menceritakan semuanya, termasuk cairan aneh yang ia keluarkan dan ditelan habis oleh Draco. Semuanya terasa seperti mimpi, dia masih belum percaya dia bisa melakukan hal itu dengan Draco.

"Jadi, kau masih suci, hah?" tanya Ginny ketika Hermione mengakhiri ceritanya

"Masih, tapi aku sudah ternodai separuhnya," jawab Hermione mengingat dia sudah melakukan hal tabu. Ia ngeri membayangkan Harry dan terutama Ron, jika mengetahui bahwa Hermione telah melakukan hal tersebut dengan Draco. Mungkin Harry akan merapalkan Sectusempra lagi pada Draco, dan Hermione tak ingin hal itu terjadi lagi.

Hermione mengambil daging asap favoritnya, dan memasukkannya ke mulut. Jam pertama pelajaran Mantra (Hermione jadi teringat pembicaraan Astoria dan Draco kemaren di kelas mantra) dan kemudian Telaah Muggle (Hermione merasa bersalah pada Profesor Burbage karena beberapa hari yang lalu tidak mengikuti pelajaran ini, hingga akhirnya Hermione memutuskan akan mengikutnya hari ini) setelah makan siang.

Seperti biasa, Hermione dan Draco berdampingan menuju kelas mantra. Entah karena apa, ia teringat kembali kejadian Draco mengatakan bahwa Hermione menjijikkan. Hermione masih belum tahu mengapa Draco mengatakan hal sejahat itu (setelah mudblood tentunya).

"Draco," ucap Hermione pelan, melirik Draco yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Hm?"

"Kau dulu mengapa mengatai aku menjijikkan?" mendengar pertanyaan Hermione, Draco langsung mengapit Hermione di dinding koridor, kedua tangannya menghalangi Hermione untuk menghindar. Dahinya ia tempelkan ke dahi Hermione.

"Perlukah aku jawab?" tanya Draco datar, Hermione hanya mengangguk.

Draco menarik nafas perlahan. "Hermione, maafkan aku. Kupikir kau tak akan percaya mitos bodoh seperti itu. Aku kecewa,"

"Kecewa kenapa?"

Draco tampak ragu, namun akhirnya menjawab. "Karena—aku jadi beranggapan bahwa kau tidak percaya padaku. Tanpa permen mint, kita juga bisa selamanya kan," Draco menatap mata Hermione dalam. "Makanya saat itu aku jadi sebal padamu," Hermione merasa jantungnya berdegup cepat. Draco benar, tanpa permen mint mereka juga bisa bersama terus _selamanya_.

Setelah mengakhiri penjelasannya, Draco mencium bibir Hermione perlahan. Penuh perasaan, seperti apa yang dilakukannya di menara astronomi dulu. Beruntung, hanya Crabbe dan Goyle yang lewat, mereka bersiul pelan melewati Draco dan Hermione yang masih asyik dengan kegiatan mereka.

Hangat, bibir Draco hangat. Memberikan perasaan bahagia tersendiri pada Hermione. Nagini-nya bangkit kembali, menggeliat-geliat di dalam perutnya. Mungkin mereka akan terus berciuman di koridor, jika saja Hermione tak mengingat mereka ada pelajaran Mantra. Hermione tersentak dan langsung menarik Draco ke kelas Mantra, beralasan takut akan didetensi apabila terlambat masuk kelas.

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

"Hari yang melelahkan," keluh Draco saat masuk ruang asrama ketua murid pada malam harinya, setelah makan malam. Hari itu adalah hari yang panjang. Benar saja, mereka nyaris didetensi Profesor Flitwick karena telat 15 menit. Crabbe dan Goyle mengetahui hal yang menyebabkan mereka lakukan hanya tertawa sendiri di pojok ruangan. Mereka mengetahui kebohongan Draco pada Profesor Flitwick—katanya ada anak kelas 2 yang jarinya digelembungkan oleh Peeves. Beruntungnya, Profesor Flitwick tidak jadi menghukum mereka.

Detensi malah mereka dapatkan di pelajaran Telaah Muggle. Mereka yang pertemuan sebelumnya tidak ikut pelajaran, dengan bodohnya tidak bertanya pada anak lain—apakah ada PR atau tidak. Ternyata, essai sepanjang (hanya) 3 inci menunggu mereka. Pantas saja Ron tidak ribut menanyakan PR pada Hermione, essainya tidak harus panjang-panjang kan. Hal ini membuat Profesor Burbage memberatkan detensi mereka ("PR hanya 3 inci saja sulit mengerjakannya ya?" katanya tadi). Akhirnya mereka kehilangan jam makan malam untuk membersihkan bokong gosong kuali-kuali, tanpa sihir tentunya.

Hermione membawakan makan malam untuk Draco dari dapur, meminta sisa makan malam pada peri rumah. Mereka makan malam berdua di ruang rekreasi dalam diam. Hermione melihat ekspressi muka Draco yang daritadi BT, cemberut, dan semacamnya.

"Andai saja ada yang bisa kulakukan untukmu, Draco," kata Hermione setelah mereka selesai makan sambil mengangkat bahunya, tak tahu harus melakukan apa pada Draco.

Draco tampak berpikir sesaat, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum jahil. "Tentu ada yang bisa kau lakukan, love."

Hermione mengernyitkan dahinya untuk 2 detik, kemudian mukanya berubah sepeti kepiting rebus. Merah padam. Draco mendekatkan duduknya pada Hermione. "Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan untuk menghiburku, Hermione?" tanya Draco di telinga Hermione, nada suaranya sedikit menggoda. Hermione hanya mengangguk saja. "Bagus," kata Draco kemudian. Laki-laki itu kemudian mencium Hermione dengan panas, dan kekasihnya itu juga membalas. Nampaknya, Hermione sudah lebih rileks daripada kali pertamanya dengan Draco.

Saat Draco sudah membuka baju Hermione dan menghisap dadanya, Hermione mendorong Draco sedikit untuk membuka dasinya dan melepaskan kemeja Draco. Yup, badan mereka bersentuhan sekarang. Hermione menyukai sensasi ini. Kulit Draco tampak pucat, namun hangat sekali. Rasanya Hermione tak ingin melepaskan Draco apabila pria itu telah ada di pelukannya. Ia mengelus rambut pirang yang halus tersebut secara perlahan.

"Aaah, Dra—Draco… O—oh!" desahan Hermione membuat Draco semakin _terpompa_. Sepertinya Hermione mencapai klimaks lebih cepat hari ini. Entah kenapa, baru beberapa menit Draco menghisap dadanya, ia telah mencapai klimaksnya—ditandai dengan dijambaknya rambut Draco secara keras, sampai-sampai Draco berteriak tertahan. Hermione nyengir kuda, dan membalik posisi Draco dibawahnya.

"Wow, Hermione. Kau agresif," goda Draco

Tanpa memedulikan omongan Draco, Hermione mencium Draco dengan penuh nafsu. Tangannya mengelus dada bidang Draco, perlahan turun ke bawah. Hingga tangannya berusaha membuka celana Draco. Ciumannya turun ke bawah, hingga sampai ke _junior _Draco. Tanpa ragu lagi, ia kembali mengulumnya seperti permen, dan menjilatinya dari atas ke bawah.

"_Shit, _Hermione. _You're so damn good at this,_" kebiasaan buruk Draco, ia mendesah dengan cara mengeluarkan umpatan-umpatan kasar.

"Ssshhh, aaaah, Mione," Draco tak tahan lagi setelah Hermione terus memainkan _junior _miliknya di mulut, apalagi setelah tangan Hermione ikut berperan mengocoknya. Ia mencabut _junior _nya dari mulut Hermione, dan mengeluarkan cairan klimaksnya ke muka Hermione. Tentu, muka Hermione berlumuran cairan putih pekat hangat lengket tersebut.

"Sorry, Mione! Aku tak sengaja. Aku hanya berusaha mencabutnya dari mulutmu, kupikir kau tak akan suka rasanya, jadi—" perkataan Draco dipotong oleh Hermione. "—tak apa, Draco. Aku kan sudah merasakannya kemarin. Yah walau rasanya agak aneh, aku tak menolakmu kok," katanya sambil senyum. Hermione bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci mukanya sementara Draco memakai lagi celana pendeknya, mengambil bajunya, dan bergegas ke kamarnya.

"Bolehkah aku tidur disini, Draco?" tanya Hermione ketika Draco sudah berbaring di tempat tidurnya

"Kenapa?"

"Memangnya tidak boleh? Aku kan sudah menghiburmu, masa aku tidur disini saja—" lagi-lagi perkataan Hermione dipotong Draco. "—bukan itu, maksudku, ada apa?"

"Aku ingin bersamamu,"

Draco tersenyum dan tangannya menandakan Hermione boleh tidur di sebelahnya. Dengan tersenyum ceria, Hermione tidur di dalam pelukan Draco. Ia merebahkan kepalanya di dada Draco sementara Draco membelai rambut Hermione dengan kasih sayang. Mereka tiduran dalam diam, berusaha berbicara dari hati ke hati.

Ketika Hermione sudah tidur, Draco membaringkan kepala Hermione ke bantal di sebelahnya. Ia membelai semua bagian wajah Hermione. Rambut, dahi, mata, hidung, pipi, bibir, dagu, semuanya. Draco mencium kening Hermione. "Selamat tidur, sayang." kemudian memeluk Hermione dan memejamkan matanya sendiri.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hermione." bisiknya

Sungguh malam yang indah.

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

"Dracooooooo, kau mau tidur sampai jam berapa? Ini sudah jam setengah 7!" teriak Hermione dari bawah. Dengan malas, ia membuka mata dan langsung menuju kamar mandi.

"Ayo cepaaat, aku tak mau kita didetensi Profesor Trelawney!" rengek Hermione. Draco tersenyum sekilas dan mencium Hermione kilat sambil menarik tangan Hermione ke aula besar untuk sarapan.

Pelajaran pertama hari itu ramalan, Hermione berusaha menyukai Profesor Trelawney, walaupun guru yang satu ini agak nyentrik dan kadang menyebalkan. Dalam pelajaran kali ini, ia berpasangan dengan Parvati. Parvati cukup pintar dalam hal ramal-meramal, jadi Hermione tak perlu khawatir akan didatangi Profesor Trelawney karena hasil baca ramalnya benar atau salah.

Di depan Hermione dan Parvati ada bola ramal. Mereka harus mengamati asap-asap yang ada di dalam bola itu, perlahan asapnya akan berubah. Setiap orang berbeda, tergantung nasib masa depan mereka. Hermione menatap asap di dalamnya tanpa kedip, menunggu warna.

"Hey, warna asapnya merah muda, Parvati." Hermione masih menatap asap di dalamnya

"Wah! Bagus sekali, itu warna cinta. Artinya akan terjadi sesuatu dalam hal percintaanmu, lihat lagi warna yang akan terjadi selanjutnya." kata Parvati

Tapi perlahan, warna asap di bola ramal tersebut berubah menjadi hitam. Hermione mengernyitkan dahinya. "Loh, warnanya berubah menjadi hitam," Hermione akhirnya mengalihkan pandangan ke Parvati karena temannya itu tak kunjung memberi respon. Ternyata Parvati melongo, ia tampak ragu dan kemudian membuka-buka buku pelajarannya.

"Tak salah lagi," katanya. "Hermione, maafkan aku, tapi seingatku, jika warnanya berubah hitam maka akan terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan, jika dihubungkan dengan warna merah muda tadi, artinya—" Parvati tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"—berarti akan terjadi sesuatu dalam kehidupan percintaanku?" tanya Hermione sambil menyipitkan matanya

**TBC**

.

* * *

.

Chapter 4 selesai! : ) Maaf kalau lemonnya kurang, belum pernah bikin lemon sih :D

Makasih banyaaaaaaak yang sudah review! Sayang, banyak yang anonym, jadi bingung kalau mau bales review kemana.

Mengenai happy ending atau sad ending, saya juga masih bingung .—. pokoknya dibaca terus ya : D

Untuk chapter 5, maaf kalau menunggu agak lama. Minggu depan saya UAS, mohon doanya : )

Tolong reviewnya untuk chapter 4 ini. Terimakasih : )


	5. Chapter 5

**Zapretnaya Lyubov'**

**The Edge of Love**

.

.

© J.K. Rowling for amazing story of Harry Potter

© Minami Kanan for a little scene in this chapter : )

**Warning: **rate M for this chapter, typo, OOC, **OC**, etc.

Don't like, don't read!

.

* * *

.

"—berarti akan terjadi sesuatu dalam kehidupan percintaanku?" tanya Hermione sambil menyipitkan matanya

.

* * *

.

**Chapter 5**

**Inostrannogo Studenta (Foreign Student)**

.

"Kurang lebih begitu, Hermione." kata Parvati

"Hey, Parvati, apa kau bisa melihat gambar dari bola ramal ini? Maksudku—selain warna. Kau kan pintar meramal,"

"Bisa, Hermione. Tapi kurasa aku tak bisa melakukan itu sekarang, masih jam pelajaran," kata Parvati sambil berpura-pura menulis sesuatu karena Profesor Trelawney melihat ke arah mereka. "Tapi aku bisa melakukannya untukmu, kau ingin kuramal tentang Malfoy, Hermione?" lanjutnya

"Iya, aku minta tolong. Oh ya, jangan beritahu siapa-siapa ya," jawab Hermione. Parvati hanya mengangguk.

Hermione menengok sekilas ke arah Draco, laki-laki itu melemparkan senyum. Hermione membalasnya agak canggung, masih teringat akan ramalan tadi. Apa yang akan terjadi dengannya? Hermione tak ingin nyaris kehilangan Draco lagi. Sudah cukup bahtera hubungannya terombang-ambing berkali-kali. NEWT tinggal beberapa bulan lagi, semakin sedikit pula waktu yang ia miliki. Ah sungguh, Hermione tak bisa berhenti memikirkan ramalan tadi.

"Hermione?" Parvati melambaikan tangan pada Hermione yang melamun. "Kau kepikiran ya? Sudahlah, tenang saja. Masa depan masih bisa di rubah, kalau kau mau berusaha," hiburnya. Hermione hanya tersenyum simpul. "Thanks, Parvati,"

"Miss Granger dan Miss Patil, apa kalian sudah selesai? Jika sudah tolong segera dikumpulkan, jika belum tolong segera diselesaikan sebelum waktu habis," Profesor Trelawney mengingatkan mereka berdua dari mejanya. Ternyata hampir dari separuh kelas sudah meninggalkan kelasnya. Hermione dan Parvati—yang sudah selesai—segera mengumpulkan tugasnya dan meninggalkan ruangan itu. Hermione menyuruh Parvati duluan ke aula, ia sendiri belum turun tangga, menunggu Draco. Barulah setelah Draco keluar, mereka bersama-sama menuju aula untuk makan siang.

"Kau kenapa, dear?" tanya Draco sambil mengelus pipi Hermione menggunakan telunjuknya

"Tak apa, Draco." Hermione berusaha berbohong, tapi raut mukanya bisa dibaca oleh Draco.

"Kau ingin aku menggunakan Legillimency padamu?" ancam Draco dengan nada bercanda

Hermione menggeleng, "Kau tahu, aku cukup baik dalam Occlumency lho, kau takkan bisa membaca pikiranku dengan mudah," katanya sambil tersenyum dan menarik nafas. " Tapi baiklah," katanya kemudian. Kemudian Hermione berjanji menceritakan tentang kejadian yang dialaminya saat makan siang.

"Tadi bola ramalmu berwarna apa?" tanya Hermione mengawali pembicaraan mereka di atas meja makan.

"Merah muda dan hitam, kenapa?"

Hermione membelalak. "Kau tahu itu artinya apa?"

"Yah, aku dan Blaise sama-sama tak tahu, dan waktu kami terlalu berharga apabila harus mencari di buku. Jadi aku menulis: di balik kebahagiaan ada kesedihan. Ga nyambung ya?" kata Draco sambil mengangkat bahunya

"Tidak, Draco. Ini sama sekali tak baik," Hermione menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Akan ada sesuatu yang _buruk _diantara kita, tadi bola ramalku juga warnanya begitu," jawab Hermione

"Oh, apakah ini berhubungan dengan NEWT?" kekeh Draco. "Kau bilang para muggle sering putus kalau mau ujian agar bisa konsentrasi. Kau mau kita begitu? Atau tiba-tiba orang tuaku yang akan menyuruh kita putus? Ah, orang tuaku tak akan mengikuti trend orang tua muggle, ya kan? Atau jangan-jangan orang tuamu yang akan menyuruh kita putus?"

"Ini serius, Draco. Ah dan aku tak mengharapkan kita putus, orang tuaku juga tak akan protes selama prestasiku baik-baik saja."

"Oh baiklah, Hermione. Kalau begitu tak usah kita pikirkan. Kau juga tidak terlalu percaya ramalan kan?" Draco berusaha menghibur Hermione.

Hermione tersenyum. "Kau benar,"

"Oh, love. Tolong jauhi Weasley,"

Hermione mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kenapa?"

"Kau tak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk kan?" Draco menyeringai

"Oh baiklah, sayang," jawab Hermione

Draco tersenyum puas. Mereka melanjutkan makan siang mereka. Hermione sudah lama tak melihat Ron—walau Hermione masih sering melihat Harry bersama Ginny. Wajar sih, sebagian besar pelajaran yang mereka ambil juga berbeda. Tapi sekarang Hermione tak melihat Ron di meja Gryffindor, apa dia sakit? Well, bagaimana pun juga dia sahabat yang menemani Hermione selama 7 tahun—tidak mungkin Hermione tak mengkhawatirkannya. Hermione lebih memilih diam daripada bertanya pada Draco, bisa-bisa ia ngambek seharian.

.

oOo

.

Malamnya, Ron berjalan-jalan sendirian di taman. Mengingat-ingat masa lalu yang bisa dibilang tidak bagus bersama Harry dan Hermione. Adaaaaa saja masalah setiap tahunnya, dan mereka selalu ada di 'masalah' itu selama 6 tahun ini. Apa yang akan terjadi di tahun ke-7 ini ya? Ron merasa mereka tidak sedekat dulu lagi. Mereka semua semakin dewasa, telah memiliki pasangan masing-masing. Harry bersama Ginny, Hermione bersama Draco, lalu—dirinya? Jujur saja, Ron masih belum bisa melupakan Hermione.

Langkah Ron tiba-tiba terhenti ketika mendenger suara-suara desahan tak jelas dari kelas Transfigurasi. Ia memelankan langkahnya agar tak didengar oleh si pelaku. Ia mengintip sedikit dari celah pintu. Matanya membelalak kaget.

Draco dan Astoria.

Ron tak tahu ia harus bersorak senang ataukah meluapkan amarahnya. Dia tak terima Hermione dicampakkan begitu saja, tapi di sisi lain dia punya kesempatan bisa mendapatkan Hermione lagi.

Astoria sadar ada yang memperhatikan, ia langsung mendorong Draco dan berteriak, "Tolong! Aku hampir diperkosa!" sambil melihat ke arah Ron. Kancing-kancing baju Astoria sudah dibuka. Draco menoleh ke arah Ron, dan berbisik perlahan, "sial."

Ron yang _notabene _pikirannya sangat dangkal menyimpulkan kejadian singkat tadi seenaknya sendiri. Draco nyaris memperkosa Astoria. Ron tersenyum sinis, ia berniat melaporkan kejadian ini pada Hermione.

Sedangkan Draco yang masih bersama Astoria di kelas Transfigurasi mendorong Astoria ke belakang dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Astoria. "Puas kau sekarang? Mengganggu hubungan orang," katanya menusuk sambil meninggalkan Astoria -yang sepertinya benar-benar puas- pergi.

Draco stress, bagaimana bisa laki-laki itu yang melihatnya? Mengapa tak Blaise, ataukah Theo, atau Crabbe, atau Goyle? Mereka akan mendengar penjelasan Draco dan tak akan melapor pada Hermione.

'Astoria sialan. Aku juga awalnya heran mengapa ia tiba-tiba mengajakku ke kelas Transfigurasi. Aku juga baru sadar apa yang akan ia lakukan ketika membuka kancing bajunya, dan baru 5 detik kemudian si Weasley datang memergoki kami berdua.. Parahnya, Astoria berteriak-teriak minta tolong karena akan kuperkosa. Aku yakin, Weasley pasti akan melaporkannya pada Hermione. Oh, apa yang harus kulakukan?' pikirnya

.

oOo

.

Ron menemukan Hermione masih di kelas Rune Kuno—mengerjakan tugasnya. Ron mendekati dari belakang, dan gadis itu menyadari keberadaan Ron.

'Oh, tidak.' Pikir Hermione

"Oh hai, Ron. Kau sedang apa? Aku balik dulu ya. Sudah malam," Hermione sudah hampir melewati Ron ketika laki-laki itu menahan tangannya.

"Ron, lepaskan." Hermione mulai panik. Tapi Ron tak melepaskan tangannya, ia malah menarik Hermione ke dalam pelukannya. Hermione berusaha memberontak, namun ia kalah kuat. Ron melah mendorong Hermione hingga keduanya tidur di lantai—dengan posisi Ron di atasnya.

Ron langsung mencium bibir Hermione dengan paksa.

"Dr—dr—drac," Hermione berusaha memanggil Draco. Namun suaranya tak mau keluar. Bibirnya dibekam lebih ganas lagi oleh bibir Ron. Tangan Ron tak diam, ia mulai meremas dada Hermione dan membuka kancingnya. Hermione sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga melawannya, tapi sepertinya tenaga yang ia miliki sudah habis.

Ron mulai membuka pengait bra Hermione dan melepaskannya. Oh tidak, sekarang Ron sudah melihatnya. Barang pribadi yang hanya pernah dilihat oleh Draco—selain dirinya. Hermione sudah memejamkan mata—tak bisa mempercayai apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Tapi alih-alih dibasahi air ludah, puting Hermione malah basah oleh airmata. Hermione membuka matanya dan melihat Ron menangis.

Ron _menangis._

"Ro—Ron?" tanya Hermione perlahan

"Mione, aku selalu mencintaimu. Aku tak pernah bisa merelakanmu dengan Malfoy."

Hermione hanya bisa diam.

"Aku hanya bisa melihatmu dengannya saja dari kejauhan, tak berani mendekat. Tapi aku tak bisa diam saja bila melihatnya mengkhianatimu,"

Hermione membelalakkan matanya, ia ingin mengeluarkan sepatah-dua patah pertanyaan tapi suaranya lagi-lagi tak keluar.

"Aku melihatnya,"

Hermione tak mau mendengar apa yang dikatakan Ron selanjutnya. Pastilah hal yang buruk karena Ron kemudian memeluknya. Hermione tak bisa tak mendengar suara Ron yang menyebutkan dua nama, karena bibir Ron tepat di telinganya.

"Draco bersama—Astoria."

Hermione langsung lemas dalam pelukan Ron.

.

oOo

.

Hermione berjalan gontai ke arah ruang rekreasi ketua murid. Apa ini yang dikatakan di ramalan itu? Secepat inikah? Dia tak berharap bertemu dengan Draco malam itu. Tidak ingin melihat mukanya. Sebenarnya Hermione masih agak sangsi dengan omongan Ron tadi. Draco tak akan mungkin dengan mudahnya meninggalkan Hermione. Bukankah dulu ia berkata memegang tangan Hermione lebih baik daripada meniduri banyak gadis? Apa Ron tadi berbohong?

Hermione bingung dengan semuanya. Termasuk juga alasan mengapa ia berjalan menuju ruang rekreasi ketua murid, dan bukannya ruang rekreasi Gryffindor.

'Bisakah aku memaafkan Draco?'

Tepat ketika dia menghembuskan nafasnya, Draco masuk ke ruang rekreasi dengan dandanan berantakan. Rambutnya acak-acakan, bajunya keluar sebagian, dasinya tak diikat, serta muka yang tak kalah berantakan. Hermione tersenyum sinis, tapi menahan airmata.

"Sudah puas kau?"

Draco sudah menduga Hermione akan seperti ini, jadi dia menanggapi dengan santai.

"Apanya?"

Hermione yang kesal langsung berdiri dan meninggalkan Draco tanpa sepatah kata pun keluar dari bibirnya.

"Tunggu, Hermione!" tahan Draco, tapi terlambat. Hermione sudah masuk ke kamar dan menguncinya. Draco sengaja membiarkan Hermione marah dulu, percuma saja mengajaknya bicara bila kepalanya masih panas. Kepala Draco terasa pening, sebaiknya dia juga istirahat.

Sementara itu Hermione mengganti bajunya di kamar dan menjatuhkan diri di kasur. Memeluk gulingnya erat-erat sambil meneteskan airmata satu persatu.

'Kupikir dia akan menyangkalnya, tapi…tapi dia malah tak berkata apa-apa. Ron mungkin benar.'

Hermione memejamkan mata dan berusaha mengingat semua hal manisnya bersama Draco. Sudah setahun ia bersamanya, tapi rasanya baru beberapa bulan saja. Perlahan, Hermione mulai mengeluarkan isakannya yang ditahannya sedari tadi.

Tok tok tok

Terdengar suara pintu Hermione diketuk. Itu pasti Draco. Hermione meredam suara isakannya dan berpura-pura tidur, membelakangi arah masuk dari pintu.

"Hermione, kau sudah tidur?" tanya Draco dari luar. Hermione tak menjawab.

Samar-samar Hermione mendengar Draco merapalkan 'Alohomora' pada pintunya. Hermione masih pura-pura tertidur. Ia bisa merasakan kasurnya turun ke bawah, pasti Draco duduk di belakangnya. Terbukti, perlahan Draco mengelus rambut Hermione dengan lembut.

"Maafkan aku, Hermione. Aku tahu pasti Weasley akan menceritakan padamu. Mungkin percuma saja menceritakan yang sebenarnya bila kau masih marah. Jadi aku tadi diam saja," ucap Draco, lebih mirip seperti bisikan.

Hermione menahan airmatanya dan berusaha sebisa mungkin mengatur nafasnya agar teratur seperti orang tidur.

"Tadi aku tak tahu kenapa Astoria mengajakku ke kelas Transfigurasi, dan Weasley melihatnya. Dia melihat kancing baju Astoria yang terbuka, Astoria yang membukanya—aku bersumpah tak menyentuhnya. Jadi, itu semua hanya kesalahpahaman—" Draco berhenti sejenak

"—aku bahkan bingung menjelaskannya padamu walau kau sedang tidur. Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa untuk meminta maaf padamu." Draco meraih tangan Hermione dan menggenggamnya

"Hanya kau—Hermione Granger. Hanya kau yang ada di hatiku. Hanya kau yang bisa membuat jantungku berdegup kencang. Hanya kau yang bisa membuatku bahagia hanya dengan memegang tanganmu. Hanya kau yang bisa membuat hatiku hangat dengan senyummu. Kuharap kau mengerti," Draco mencium tangan Hermione dan menaruhnya ke tempat semula."percayalah padaku."

Hermione merasa mukanya panas dan akan meledak karena sedih, malu, terharu, semua berbaur menjadi satu. Draco semakin mendekat padanya dan mencium keningnya.

"Selamat tidur, Hermione." Ucapnya lirih sambil beranjak pergi

Hermione menahan Draco yang sudah berdiri dan akan berjalan menuju pintu. Draco kaget dan menoleh ke Hermione—semakin kaget ketika melihat mata Hermione yang dilinangi air mata.

"Kau belum tidur?" katanya sambil duduk di sebelah Hermione dan menghapus airmata gadis itu

Hermione menggeleng. "Aku mendengar semuanya,"

Draco terdiam. Tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menunduk. "Maafkan aku—" kata Draco lirih. "—aku tak berniat apa-apa pada Astoria tadi, jadi—" sebelum Draco sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Hermione sudah memeluknya.

"Maafkan aku, Draco. Aku tidak mau mendengarkan alasanmu tadi. Aku tahu, aku tahu kalau kau tak akan berbuat seperti itu." Suara Hermione masih bergetar

Draco mengelus punggung Hermione perlahan.

"Tak apa, aku agak heran kau begitu cepat memaafkan aku, tapi sekali lagi maafkan aku juga. Kau jangan mempercayai Weasley dengan mudah lagi ya?" kekeh Draco. Hermione melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum. "Tentu saja."

"Nah," kata Draco. "sekarang kau tidurlah. Besok kita bicara lagi. Oke?"

Hermione menggeleng. "Aku tak mau tidur," kemudian ia tersenyum jahil. "kecuali bila kau tidur disini bersamaku."

Draco sudah membuka mulut untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tapi dengan segera ditutupnya kembali. Dia malah ikut tersenyum. "Baiklah kalau itu maumu." Draco mundur dan tidur di ranjang Hermione. Ketika Hermione masih diam selama 2 menit, dia mengangkat alisnya. "Katanya tidur bersama? Ayo sini." Draco menepuk-nepuk sebelahnya yang masih kosong.

Hermione memanyunkan bibirnya. "Kau tahu bukan itu maksudku!" katanya sambil melemparkan bantak terdekat pada Draco—langsung ditangkap oleh Draco. Hermione dengan agresif menempatkan dirinya di atas Draco dan menatapnya dalam. Draco setengah terkekeh melihat ekspresi pacarnya sekarang. "Aku tahu, sayang. Tapi ini sudah larut malam. Kau yakin?" katanya sambil mengelus pipi Hermione.

Hermione mengangguk dengan mantap. Draco tersenyum dan langsung mencium bibirnya lembut, itu adalah permulaan sebelum terdengarnya desahan-desahan erotis dari kamar Hermione.

.

oOo

.

Sementara mereka berjalan menuju aula besar, Draco daritadi mendengar sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan 'pertukaran' dan 'Jepang' dan 'Mahoutokoro' dan lain-lain. Semuanya tampak asyik membicarakan topik tersebut, padahal Draco—ketua murid!—tidak mengerti apa-apa. Mungkin ada yang dilewatkannya saat ia membaca papan pengumuman, waktunya terlalu berharga untuk dibuang-buang saat membaca pengumuman.

Ronald Weasley tampak kaget melihat Hermione dan Draco yang sepertinya baik-baik saja saat memasuki aula, begitupula dengan Astoria Greengrass. Hermione dan Draco berpegangan tangan dengan senyum menghiasi bibir keduanya. Sesaat Draco sempat bertemu mata dengan Ron, dan Draco langsung tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Draco sengaja menggeret Hermione ke meja Slytherin—jauh dari Astoria dan jauh dari Ron. Hermione mengambil sepotong daging asap dan Draco mengambil kentang panggang.

"Kau dengar desas desus yang dibicarakan siswa-siswi tadi di perjalanan kita kesini?" tanya Draco

"Ya, kenapa?" Hermione memotong dagingnya

"Maksudnya apa sih?"

Mendengar kebloonan Draco, Hermione menaruh kembali potongan dagingnya. "Kau tak membaca papan pengumuman di ruang rekreasi kita tadi? Astaga Draco!"

"Ada apa sih? Katakan sajalah padaku," kata Draco tak sabaran.

"Akan ada pertukaran pelajar. Dengan sekolah sihir Jepang, Mahoutokoro."

"Oh ya? Wakil dari sekolah kita siapa?"

"Asalnya Profesor Dumbledore menyuruhku, tapi aku menolaknya dengan alasan tugas ketua murid yang tak mungkin kulimpahkan padamu—hanya alasan sih. Sebenarnya aku tak ingin meninggalkanmu selama 1 bulan. Jadi akhirnya beliau mengirim Terry Boot."

"Dan wakil dari Mahoutokoro?"

"Err, siapa ya, aku agak lupa. Ue—Ueda! Ueda Kyo—ko. Ueda Kyouko! Kalo tak salah sih. Lihat saja ketika dia datang,"

Draco nyaris menyemburkan airnya ke muka Hermione ketika mendengar nama itu.

'Ueda Kyouko, aku seperti pernah mendengar nama itu. Ah!—' Draco nyaris menjatuhkan piringnya ketika teringat sesuatu.

"Kau kenapa, Draco?" Hermione mengernyitkan dahinya

Draco segera menggeleng. "Aku tak apa, kapan murid itu datang?"

"Besok malam,"

Seketika itu juga Draco membelalakkan mata—yang untungnya tak diperhatikan oleh Hermione.

'Ueda Kyouko yang itu, tak salah lagi. Memangnya ada berapa penyihir yang namanya Kyouko dari keluarga Ueda yang terkenal?'

Malamnya Draco memandang kobaran api di perapian ruang rekreasi ketua murid. Hanya terdengar suara derik api disana. Tadi Profesor Dumbledore menyuruh perwakilan ketua murid datang ke ruangannya, dan Hermione sampai sekarang belum kembali. Apa yang harus ia lakukan ketika bertemu Kyouko? Jalan terbaik yang bisa Draco lakukan adalah berusaha tak bertemu Kyouko.

Iya, ini adalah jalan terbaik, setidaknya sebelum Hermione datang dan memberi kabar bahwa Kyouko akan tidur di ruang rekreasi ketua murid karena dia tak masuk asrama mana pun. Draco tertohok.

"Kau kenapa sih? Daritadi aneh sekali, kau sakit?" tanya Hermione sambil memegang kening Draco. Draco tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Aku tak apa, sayang."

Kyouko akan ada di ruangan itu, menggunakan kamar yang dibuat dengan mantra-perluasan-tak-terdeteksi. Satu ruangan dengan dirinya dan Hermione. Ada 2 kabar buruk. Pertama—Draco mau tak mau bertemu dengan Kyouko. Kedua—dan yang terpenting—, Draco tak bisa lagi melakukan 'hubungan malam' yang biasa ia lakukan dengan Hermione. Dari sekian ratus siswi dan siswa Mahoutokoro, mengapa harus seorang Ueda Kyouko yang datang?

"Draco, ayo kita tidur. Besok kita bisa jalan-jalan ke Hogsmeade sebelum menyambut Ueda di malam harinya." Hermione berkata dengan cerahnya. "Orang Jepang biasanya kan cantik ya, aku penasaran Ueda seperti apa."

Draco tak tahu itu pertanyaan atau bukan, yang jelas ia tak menjawabnya. Ia butuh mempersiapkan mental untuk bertemu dengan Kyouko besok, dan tentunya menerima serbuan pertanyaan dari Hermione. Draco menarik Hermione ke kamarnya dan langsung mengajak gadis itu tidur di sebelahnya tanpa ganti baju. Hermione tak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan Draco—pastilah sesuatu yang berat. Tanpa bertanya, Hermione mengelus rambut Draco sehingga laki-laki itu tertidur pulas di pelukannya, selang beberapa waktu kemudian, Hermione ikut terlelap.

.

oOo

.

Hermione menggedor pintu kamar Draco semakin keras. Sudah 15 menit menuju datangnya Ueda Kyouko, tapi Draco tak kunjung keluar juga dari kamarnya. Sudah 30 menit ia mengunci diri di kamarnya. Perjalanan ke Hogsmeade tadi pagi tak begitu menyenangkan, Butterbeer Draco kemasukan lalat, gambar 5 kartu Cokelat Kodok-nya Merlin semua (di rumah ia sudah memiliki sekitar 634 kartu bergambar Merlin), dan mendapat rasa upil saat memakan Kacang Segala Rasa.

Ketika Draco tak kunjung membukakan pintu, Hermione mau tak mau membuka pintu secara paksa ("Alohomora!") dan melihat Draco sedang duduk di tempat tidurnya sambil menunduk.

"Kau tak mendengarku? Ayo kita ke depan perapian, sebentar lagi anak itu dan Profesor Dumbledore datang!"

"Maafkan aku, aku sedikit—pusing. Tidak enak badan," kilah Draco

Hermione reflek memegang keningnya. "Tidak demam kok. Mau kuantar ke Madam Pomfrey?"

Draco menggeleng pelan. "Kau ke bawah duluan saja, nanti aku menyusul."

"Tidak, aku akan disini menung—" belum sempat Hermione melanjutkan kalimatnya, terdengar suara ledakan di depan lukisan tempat pintu masuk.

"Itu mereka!" desis Hermione dan membuat hati Draco mencelos. Hermione berdiri dan menoleh pada Draco, "kau cepatlah turun ya? Kita harus bersikap baik pada tamu kita." Katanya sambil berlalu.

Hermione membuka pintu dan melihat Profesor Dumbledore di depan pintu.

"Ah! Profesor, mari silahkan masuk, Sir! Akan saya siapkan teh," kata Hermione sambil membukakan jalan untuk kepala sekolah Hogwarts tersebut.

"Terimakasih, Miss Granger. Tapi aku kesini hanya untuk mengantar Ueda Kyouko ke tempat beristirahatnya. Mungkin lebih baik bila tehnya untuk dia saja?" Profesor Dumbledore bergeser dan memperlihatkan gadis yang sedari tadi ada di belakangnya. Gadis itu adalah Ueda Kyouko, anaknya manis. Kulitnya putih, matanya tidak terlalu sipit untuk ukuran orang Jepang, tapi sipit untuk ukuran bule seperti Hermione, Draco, dkk. Badannya tidak tinggi, hanya sekitar 150 cm-an, rambutnya sebahu dan melekuk ke dalam dengan indah. Bibirnya tipis dan ukuran dadanya—tak perlu disebutkan. Pokoknya Hermione memastikan ia akan menjadi idola di Hogwarts selama 1 bulan ini.

"Miss Ueda, ini Miss Hermione Granger. Ketua Murid Putri di Hogwarts, dia dan partnernya akan membantumu selama disini," Hermione tersenyum pada gadis itu.

"Mohon bantuannya!" Ueda Kyouko membungkukkan badannya 45 derajat, dan membuat Hermione salah tingkah, bingung mau membalasnya bagaimana.

"Err—yah, sama-sama." Katanya sambil nyengir

"Aku permisi dulu kalau begitu," pamit Profesor Dumbledore.

Hermione mengajak Kyouko masuk ke ruang perapiannya yang hangat dan terdengar bunyi derik api. Kyouko dipersilahkan duduk di sofa empuk depan api yang berkobar tersebut. Hermione membuatkan satu gelas _green tea _untuk Kyouko, dan _cappuccino _untuk dirinya sendiri. Sambil menyesap minuman masing-masing, mereka bercerita masing-masing. Kyouko menceritakan Jepang, beserta bentuk bangunan Mahoutokoro—juga tentang keluarganya yang ternyata bangsawan dan berdarah murni. Kyouko tidak membenci muggle ataupun kelahiran muggle. Baginya istilah _mudbood _terlalu tidak manusiawi.

Sebaliknya, Hermione menjelaskan tentang Hogwarts. Mulai dari sejarahnya, hingga tangga-tangga yang selalu bergerak. Area-area terlarang, juga makanan yang disajikan oleh peri rumah di dapur.

"Kau tahu, aku sebenarnya tak setuju mereka mempekerjakan peri rumah sebanyak itu!" ujar Hermione

Kyouko hanya tertawa menanggapinya.

"Tapi partnerku—yang juga pacarku— sendiri malah memiliki peri rumah di rumahnya sendiri! 4 malah!" Hermione mendengus

"Itu wajar, pasti dia orang yang berada ya? Bangsawan di kalangan penyihir kan memiliki banyak peri rumah di rumahnya. Aku sendiri memiliki 3 kok," kata Kyouko sambil tersenyum, "ngomong-ngomong, mana partnermu itu? Aku belum melihatnya."

Hermione menepuk jidatnya sendiri. "Aku lupa! Bentar ya kupanggilkan!" Hermione berdiri dan bergegas menuju kamar Draco.

"Hey, katanya mau menyusulku. Ayo!" Hermione menarik Draco—yang sepertinya belum merubah posisi sejak terakhir Hermione meninggalkannya. Draco diam saja, tak menuruti keinginan Hermione. Setelah ditarik dengan (lebih) paksa oleh Hermione, Draco mau tak mau berdiri dan memalingkan wajah dari pemandangan yang akan dihadapinya setelah ini.

Hermione menarik Draco ke depan Kyouko, sementara Draco masih memalingkan muka ke belakang.

"Hey!" kata Hermione sambil menyikut Draco. Akhirnya mau tak mau Draco menoleh ke depan, dan sesaat jantungnya terasa berhenti.

"Kenalkan! Ini Ketua Murid Putra dan juga pacarku, namanya—" Hermione tak sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya karena melihat raut kaget di muka Kyouko. Mata sipit Kyouko melebar sedikit dan mulutnya seperti mau mengeluarkan kata-kata.

Akhirnya bibir mungil tipis tersebut mengeluarkan kata yang membuat jantung Hermione berdegup lebih kencang.

"Draco?"

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

* * *

.

Maafkan saya karena telat update! Maaf! Maaf!

Dulu soalnya saya lagi UAS, dan sebelum bisa melanjutkan fict ini, saya uda berlibur. Jadi ga bisa ngelanjutin deh. Selama libur juga cuma sempet review fict-fict lain via HP, ga bisa nulis fict sendiri! Sedih deh. Tapi sekarang saya uda update chapter 5 ini.

Di chapter 5 ini, ceritanya Hermione ga keluar dari pelajaran ramalam waktu kelas 3. Boleh kan? Namanya juga fanfiction xD

Di chapter 5 ini, saya memunculkan OC namanya Ueda Kyouko.

Ah saya sebenarnya bingung mengeskpresikan adegan Draco-Astoria, saya bisa bayangin tapi ga bisa menungkan dalam kata-kata. Jadi maaf kalo disini banyak yang kecepetan alurnya ato apa.

Oh iya, Mahoutokoro itu sekolah sihir di Jepang, semacam Beauxbatons sama Durmstrang. Saya pernah baca dari internet.

Terima kasih udah baca, mohon reviewnya!


	6. Chapter 6

**Zapretnaya Lyubov'**

**The Edge of Love**

.

* * *

.

A/N: Makasih yang sudah review! Oh iya, panggil saya Maria aja. Jangan 'Author', rasanya gimana gitu xD

© J.K. Rowling for amazing story of Harry Potter

**Warning: **rate M for this chapter, typo, OOC, **OC**, etc.

Don't like, don't read!

.

* * *

.

"Draco?"

.

.

**Chapter 6**

**Childhood Friend**

* * *

"Kau mengenalnya?" desis Hermione dengan pelan, nyaris tak terdengar

Ueda sepertinya tidak mendengar, walaupun dengar, ia mungkin tak mau menjawab, karena ia langsung berlari dan memeluk Draco.

"Draco…Draco…Oh Duracchan! Aku merindukanmu!" Draco tampak agak risih dengan pelukan Kyouko. Namun bagaimanapun juga ia tak berusaha melepaskannya. Oh kalian pasti bisa membayangkan perasaan Hermione. Campur aduk antara rasa penasaran, kaget dan pastinya—cemburu, perasaan yang paling mendominasi dirinya. Hermione segera bisa menguasai dirinya, ia bersikap professional —seakan Draco hanyalah partner dan bukan pacarnya— dengan tersenyum simpul.

"Kita perlu bicara nanti, Draco. Tolong beritahu tempatnya beristirahat pada—temanmu ini," kata Hermione datar dan kemudian beranjak menuju kamarnya

Draco hanya memandang punggung Hermione penuh arti. Setelah yakin bahwa Hermione telah masuk kamar, ia melepaskan pelukan Kyouko dengan perlahan.

"Apa yang kaulakukan disini?" desis Draco tajam

"Eh? Aku—pertukaran pelajar! Tentu saja! Aku mati-matian ikut seleksi ini, aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Oh Duracchan!" Kyouko hampir memeluk Draco lagi, tapi laki-laki itu menahannya

"Oh, jadi tujuanmu untuk mencariku?" Draco menyipitkan matanya. "Memangnya ada apa sampai bela-belain datang?"

"Eh—ya, tapi aku tak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu secepat ini. Aku kan datang untuk menagih janjimu, Duracchan."

"Janji?" Draco mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Janji apa?"

Kyouko menyilangkan lengannya. "Janji untuk menikahiku."

"Menikahimu? Yang benar saja! Kapan aku berjanji, hah?" Draco terbelalak kaget

"Sesaat sebelum aku pindah ke Jepang. Kau ingat?"

"Duduklah, dan ceritakan padaku."

Ueda menceritakan kejadian itu pada Draco.

.

"_Duracchan!" Kyouko usia 6 tahun berlari-lari mengayunkan kaki kecilnya menuju Draco sambil menangis_

"_Ada apa?" tanya Draco_

"_Aku mau berangkat. Duracchan tak mengantarku?" isak Kyouko_

_Draco tersenyum singkat. "Diantar kemana? Kyouko, kau dan orang tuamu kan berangkat ke Jepang tidak naik benda Muggle, kalian kan ber-Apparete. Nah, nanti kalau kau sudah besar dan cukup umur, kau bisa ber-Apparete sesukamu dan berkunjung kesini sesering mungkin,"_

"_Benarkah?" mata Kyouko yang masih berair tampak menggemaskan_

"_Iya, sekarang kau pergilah. Orang tuamu pasti sedang mencarimu sekarang. Ayo, akan kuantar kau ke sana."_

_Draco dan Kyouko pun berjalan menuju ruang tamu Malfoy Manor, tempat kedua orang tua Kyouko berpamitan dengan dengan orang tua Draco. Lucius Malfoy dan Ueda Hiro, dulu bekerja bersama di Departemen Kerjasama Sihir Internasional dan keduanya bersahabat baik. Tetapi kini, Mr. Ueda dan keluarganya memutuskan untuk pindah ke Jepang dan menyekolahkan Kyouko di Mahoutokoro. Mereka sedang berkunjung ke Malfoy Manor untuk pamitan._

"_Kau sudah bertemu Draco, Kyou-chan?" tanya Mrs. Ueda_

_Kyouko mengangguk._

"_Nah, Lucius. Sudah saatnya kami pergi," pamit Mr. Ueda_

_Lucius mengangguk. "Sering-seringlah berkunjung kesini kalau ada waktu luang." Katanya sambil bersalaman dengan Mr. Ueda dan Mrs. Ueda_

"_Kami akan menunggumu," sambung Narcissa_

"_Kalian baik sekali. Ayo Kyou-chan." Ajak Mrs. Ueda pada Kyouko sambil berjalan menuju pintu rumah. Mrs. Ueda tampak sekali memegang Kyouko erat agar tak lepas saat ber-Apparete. Tepat setelah mereka menginjakkan kaki di teras Malfoy Manor, Kyouko menoleh sebentar._

"_Duracchan!"_

_Draco mengernyit. "Ada apa?"_

"_Kalau sudah besar, menikahlah denganku!" teriak Kyouko dengan suaranya yang tercekat karena sambil menahan tangis. Draco hanya tersenyum simpul, itu kan hanya omongan anak berusia 6 tahun, makanya ia biarkan._

"_Kau bahkan belum bersekolah tapi telah mengajak Draco menikah," kekeh Mr. Ueda. "Sampai jumpa, Lucius. Narcissa. Draco." Pamitnya. Setelah membungkuk, mereka bertiga ber-Apparete menuju suatu daerah di Jepang._

"_Menikah, eh? Umurmu baru 7 tahun. Kau akan bertemu lebih banyak wanita cantik di sekolah nanti," kekeh Lucius sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut anaknya setelah ketiga Ueda itu menghilang dari pandangan._

"_Aku tahu, Dad. Kyouko tak akan serius, aku tak yakin apakah kita akan bertemu lagi."_

_._

Draco ingat. Sebenarnya ia ingat secara jelas hari itu. Awalnya Draco santai, menganggap itu adalah omongan biasa anak umur 6 tahun. Tapi Draco agak risih setelah bertahun-tahun kemudian Kyouko menulis surat untuknya terus. Belakangan ini, ia jarang membalas suratnya, dan mungkin itu adalah salah satu faktor datangnya Kyouko kesini. Bahkan Draco pernah tidak pulang ke rumah saat liburan natal hanya karena menghindari kedatangan Kyouko. Ternyata ocehan anak kecil umur 6 tahun tersebut benar-benar serius dan masih diingatnya hingga sekarang. Oh Merlin, inilah sebabnya dia malas bertemu Kyouko, apalagi disaat ia telah memiliki Hermione. Draco berpikir cepat dan dia memutuskan untuk berpura-pura tidak ingat kejadian hari itu.

"Astaga, Kyouko! Itu pembicaraan kita 10 tahun yang lalu. Kita bahkan belum puber."

"Tapi aku menganggapnya serius, Duracchan!"

"Tapi aku tidak," jawab Draco enteng

"Tapi kau berjanji—"

"Kapan aku berjanji?" potong Draco. "Kapan aku berjanji menikahimu? Apakah aku mengatakannya?" tanyanya sinis

Kyouko tertunduk. Draco memang tak pernah mengatakannya.

"Tapi—aku—ingin—menika—"

"Dengar, Kyouko…" lagi-lagi Draco memotong perkataan Kyouko. "—apakah kau belum menemukan laki-laki yang kau cintai di sekolahmu?"

"Aku—pernah berpacaran beberapa kali. Saat kelas 3 dan 4. Tapi aku tetap tak bisa melupakanmu, Duracchan. Sorot matamu saat itu, aku—"

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau aku telah menemukan orang yang kucintai?

Kyouko tertunduk tak bisa menjawab. Draco menghela nafas.

"Kamarmu disana," tunjuknya pada suatu pintu di sebelah perapian. Sudah didekorasi, itu sebenarnya gudang kosong yang sudah diberi mantra-perluasan-tak-terdeteksi. Barang-barangmu sudah ada disana. Besok aku dan Hermione akan menjelaskan sekolah ini padamu. Sekarang, kau istirahatlah. Selamat malam." Draco beranjak pergi dan menghilang dari balik belokan yang menuju kamar dirinya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Kyouko langsung bernajak juga dan masuk ke kamarnya.

Sementara itu Draco berusaha mengetuk kamar Hermione. Ternyata Hermione belum tidur, dan menyuruhnya masuk ke kamar yang tak dikunci tersebut. Hermione sedang membaca koleksi bukunya yang entah sudah keberapa kali. Draco harus siap diinterogasi.

"Muffliato," Draco merapalkan mantra pada sekeliling kamar itu agar pembicaraan mereka tak terdengar dari luar—berjaga-jaga jika ternyata Kyouko menguping.

Draco duduk di samping tempat tidur Hermione, menatap dalam wajahnya. Sedangkan yang ditatap masih diam sambil membaca bukunya, seolah Draco tak ada di depannya. Ia terus membalik-balik halaman bukunya. Setelah bosan dengan keheningan yang tak ada artinya ini, Draco memulai pembicaraan dengan berdehem kecil.

"Apa?" sahut Hermione singkat dan datar tanpa repot-repot menatap Draco

"Kau marah?"

"Tidak,"

"Baiklah aku akan menjelaskan semuanya,"

"Silahkan,"

"Tatap aku dong!" Draco yang tak tahan dengan kecuekan Hermione, menarik dagu Hermione sehingga gadis itu menatapnya.

"Baiklah," jawab Hermione sambil menutup bukunya dan menatap Draco dengan tatapan yang tak bisa dibaca

"Aku harus mulai darimana?" Draco menggaruk kepalanya—bingung

"Awal,"

"Hm, oke.. Kyouko itu teman masa kecilku. Ayahnya dulu bekerja di satu departemen dengan Dad. Kami sering main bersama, setidaknya sampai umurku 7 tahun, dia pindah ke Jepang. Tetapi sebelum pindah ke Jepang, dia mengatakan ingin menikahiku. Aku tak menanggapinya karena saat itu kami masih kecil. Sejak saat itu kami surat-menyurat," Draco melihat Hermione yang tak merubah ekspresinya—masih datar. Dengan buru-buru ia melanjutkan, "tapi sejak saat itu aku tak pernah bertemu dia lagi hingga sekarang. Aku selalu menghindarinya, aku bahkan tak membalas surat-suratnya setelah memilikimu." Draco sekarang puas melihat seulas senyum di bibir Hermione.

"Tapi Dad menyuruhku untuk mendekatinya, karena dia—"

"—darah murni. Aku tahu itu," potong Hermione. "Tapi dia tidak benci muggle-born kan?"

"Tidak," jawab Draco singkat. "Tapi keluarganya sangat menjunjung tinggi darah murni mereka,"

"Maksudmu?"

"Namanya Ueda Kyouko, Hermione. Ueda artinya sawah atas—orang-orang tinggi. Kyouko sendiri diambil dari Kiyoi, artinya murni. Oh iya, Kyouko juga turunan langsung dari Rowena Ravenclaw," jawab Draco

"Rowena Ravenclaw? Bagaimana bisa? Ravenclaw kan orang Inggris dan Ueda orang Jepang!"

"Rowena Ravenclaw hidup berabad-abad yang lalu. Bukannya tidak mungkin kan?" Draco menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dia pintar, Hermione. Bahkan sudah bisa merubah cacing menjadi ular di umur 6 tahun. Bisa menjadi salah satu bukti bahwa dia turunan Ravenclaw 'kan?"

"Wow. Aku bahkan belum tahu dunia sihir saat usia 6 tahun! Kau benar, Draco. Dia memang sepertinya begitu," Hermione sedikit merasa terkalahkan

"Tapi tak ada yang lebih pintar darimu, Hermione—" Draco tersenyum dan mendorong Hermione agar merebah ke belakang. Mulai mencium bibirnya lembut, dan kemudian berbisik di telinga Hermione.

"—terutama saat memuaskanku di tempat tidur,"

.

oOo

.

Hermione menyipitkan matanya, sinar matahari menembus tirai jendela kamar Hermione. Tangan Draco masih melingkar dengan mesra di pinggangnya, pakaian mereka masih berserakan di lantai. Hermione melirik laki-laki di sebelahnya yang masih terlelap. Setelah mengelus pipi dan mengecup pipi tersebut, Hermione dengan perlahan mengangkat tangan Draco dan menaruhnya lagi setelah dirinya membebaskan diri. Ia pun mengayunkan tongkatnya dan baju-baju yang bertebaran di lantai terlipat di atas tempat tidur, Hermione memakai miliknya dan segera menuju kamar mandi.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Hermione saat kembali dari kamar mandi, mendapati Draco sudah memakai kembali pakaiannya.

"Kelihatannya?" Draco balas bertanya sambil menggaruk kepalanya dan menguap lebar-lebar. Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Draco, Hermione menyuruh Draco segera mandi dan bersiap-siap.

"Astaga, Hermione. Jam setengah 7!" Draco yang masih malas kembali meringkuk di tempat tidur

"Sepertinya kau lupa, Draco. Kita kedatangan _tamu,_" balas Hermione datar

Setelah menghela nafas, Draco beranjak ke kamar mandi dengan malas. Sementara Draco mandi, Hermione turun ke bawah dan berniat membuat cokelat panas. Ternyata Kyouko sudah duduk dengan santai di depan perapian sambil membuka peta Hogwarts.

"Kau sudah mandi?" tanya Hermione kalem—berusaha melupakan apa yang terjadi tadi malam.

"Sudah, ah—tadi aku masuk ke salah satu pintu kamar yang terbuka dan aku tak melihat seorang pun tidur disana, padahal aku yakin benar hanya aku yang baru bangun. Apa kau tidur bersama Duracc—Draco?" tanya Kyouko dengan tatapan mata polos

"Eh—er—," Hermione gelagapan menjawabnya, "yeah—maksudku tidak—atau mungkin iya. Tadi malam kami mengerjakan tugas bersama dan—well, Draco ketiduran di kamarku. Tapi dia ketiduran di meja belajar dan—" belum sempat Hermione menyusuh naskah alasan yang amatir, Draco masuk. "Hermione, dear. Kenapa bantal ranjangmu tadi begitu keras sih? Aku—" Draco menghentikan kalimatnya karena melihat Hermione yang terpaku dan mulutnya masih terbuka.

"—aku memindahkannya ke ranjangku," desis Hermione lemah. Bukan itu yang sebenarnya akan dikatakannya pada Kyouko. Karena Draco datang dan menghancurkan segalanya, terpaksa ia mengakhiri cerita tersebut dengan inti hal yang sebenarnya—_tidur bersama Draco._

"Duracchaaaaaaan!" teriak Kyouko dan langsung menghambur memeluk Draco, sepertinya tak peduli pada apa yang dikatakan Hermione. Hermione melihat hal itu dari balik pantry-nya dan berusaha cuek dengan memfokuskan dirinya pada 3 cangkir cokelat.

"Kyouko—hentikan." Draco berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari kekangan Kyouko

"Morning kiss-nya manaaaaaa," tanya Kyouko dengan manja dan bergelayut mesra di lengan Draco. Hermione sudah mulai muak. Dia menaruh 3 cangkir ke atas meja depan perapian.

Ketika Kyouko sudah mendekat ke Draco, dan Draco tak bisa mengelak, Hermione segera menarik Draco dengan paksa dan menciumnya di bibir. Setelah puas, Hermione tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan menatap Kyouko setengah sinis, "Mungkin ia adalah teman masa kecilmu. Tapi, dia pacarku sekarang dan hak morning kiss-nya ada di tanganku. Iya 'kan, Draco?" Draco langsung mengangguk mantap. Dengan sorot mata yang tak bisa di jawab, Kyouko ber-oh dan duduk sambil menyesap coklat hangatnya. Draco duduk di sebelahnya, dan Hermione di sebelah Draco. _Fine, _sesaat Draco merasa seperti James Bond—duduk dengan kerennya di antara 2 perempuan cantik. Tapi Draco merasa suasana perlu dicairkan.

"Jam pertama apa, eh?" tanyanya dengan ragu

"Transfigurasi," jawab Hermione singkat sambil menyeruput cokelatnya

"Masih 2 jam lagi ya? Kapan kita ke aula besar?" tanya Draco lagi

"Habis ini, kita kan harus mengantar—ehem—Miss Ueda untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar di Hogwarts," Hermione memberi sedikit penekanan pada 'Miss Ueda'

"Oh, kau benar."

Setelah menghabiskan cokelat dan membersihkan cangkir-cangkir tersebut, Hermione memanjat keluar dari lukisan Hogwarts ekstra-besar diikuti oleh Draco dan Kyouko. Hermione berjalan memimpin di depan dan membiarkan Draco yang menjelaskan kastil tersebut pada Kyouko. Benar dugaan Hermione, Kyouko menjadi Trending Topic pagi itu, mereka memandang mereka bertiga dengan pandangan kagum dan bertanya-tanya. Tentu, seragam Kyouko paling mencolok. Dia memakai seragam Mahoutokoro-nya. Blazer dengan rok di atas lutut berwarna lilac, dengan kulit kuning dan mata sipit, pasti menjadi sorotan. Tenang, keributan ini hanya akan berlangsung 1 bulan. Hermione tak boleh terganggu, seminggu setelah Kyouko pulang, ujian NEWT akan dimulai.

Mereka bertiga masuk ke aula dan Hermione dapat merasakan keheningan sesaat dan semua mata tertuju pada mereka selema 3 detik dan kemudian kembali pada kegiatan masing-masing. Hermione dengan setengah hati membiarkan Kyouko sarapan di meja Slytherin bersama Draco, ia percaya, teman-temannya di Slytherin tak akan membiarkan Kyouko macam-macam dengan Draco, sementara Hermione makan di meja Gryffindor.

"Mereka sudah akrab ya?" tanya Harry

"Er—mereka teman masa kecil," jawab Hermione ragu

"Teman masa kecil? Kok bisa?" Ginny yang ada di sebelah Harry ikutan nimbrung

"Jangan membuatku menceritakannya sekarang, Gin. Lain kali saja, aku sedang tidak mood," bibir Hermione sedikit maju ke depan

"Kau tak curiga pada Malfoy, eh?" sekarang gentian Ron yang bertanya—hanya dijawab dengan _death glare _dari Hermione.

"Aku makan," kata Hermione sambil memotong daging asap pertamanya.

.

oOo

.

"Hermione! Hey, Hermione!" panggil Parvati saat Hermione sedang menuruni tangga melingkar setelah pelajaran Ramalan di jam terakhir selesai.

"Ya?"

"Bisakah kau ke ruang rekreasi sebentar nanti? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu. Ini tentang—ramalan,"

"Baiklah, setelah makan malam ya?"

Setelah diikuti anggukan oleh Parvati, Hermione bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Apa artinya ramalan ia saat itu, kemungkinan terbesarnya adalah—Ueda. Tapi bisa saja faktor lain kan? Hermione sudah terlalu menyayangi Draco, dan tak ingin bepisah dengannya. Ingin rasanya dia berlama-lama dan bermanja-manja dengan Draco di sisa waktunya ini. Ah—seandainya.

"Hey, Miss Granger," sapa seseorang

"Harry! Astaga, kau mengagetkanku."

"Habisnya, kau daritadi melamun. Ada apa?" tanya sahabatnya tersebut

"Bukan apa-apa, Harry." Hermione menggeleng

"Aku telah menjadi sahabatmu bertahun-tahun, Hermione. Jadi—kau cemburu pada anak Mahoutokoro itu ya?" Harry tersenyum simpul

"Bagaimana kau mengetahuinya? Ah—Harry. Kau memang sahabatku. Baiklah aku akan cerita, tapi janji jangan kau katakana pada Ron ya?" Hermione sedikit merendahkan suaranya. Harry mengangguk.

"Anak itu teman masa kecil Draco, dia pernah mengajak Draco menikah diumur 6 tahun, dan dia serius. Dia bahkan menagihnya sekarang, aku tak tahan dengan sifatnya yang manja dan berlebihan. Dia terus menerus bergelayut mesra dengan Draco—siapa yang tak cemburu coba? Apalagi tadi pagi dia meminta ciuman dari Draco, aku jijik," Hermione bergidik

"Well, Hermione. Aku hanya bisa memberitahumu satu nasihat,"

"Apa?"

"Percayailah Draco," kata Harry tersenyum lembut. Hermione tak menjawab, hanya mengangguk, dan ternyata mereka telah sampai di aula depan. Langsung saja mereka masuk ke aula besar dan duduk di meja Gryffindor. Hari ini Ueda tak mau ditemani Hermione, ia minta terus-menerus ditemani Draco, dan itu membuat waktu Hermione dengan Draco terbatas. Hermione benci ini.

Makan malam hari itu berlangsung biasa saja, tak ada kejadian yang jeboh atau menarik. Hanya saja hari ini meja Slytherin ramai dengan anak laki-laki dari berbagai asrama. Tentu —karena ada si _perfect _Ueda Kyouko disana, Draco tampak berkali-kali memandang Hermione, seperitnya menginginkan duduk di sebelah Hermione daripada di sebelah Ueda. Hermoine hanya bisa melempar senyum prihatin padanya.

"Jadi? Bagaimana Parvati?" tanya Hermione di ruang rekreasi mereka.

"Orang ketiga, Hermione. Akan muncul satu orang lagi diantara kalian,"

"Sudah kuduga. Sungguh model telenovela Muggle," bisik Hermione nyaris tak terdengar

"Sori, kau bilang apa, Hermione?" tanya Parvati yang hanya mendengar desisan Hermione

"Bukan apa-apa, Parvati. Hanya itu saja?"

"Tidak—orang tersebut akan memintamu melakukan suatu hal yang mustahil, tapi aku tak tahu apa itu."

"Hal yang mustahil kulakukan?" Hermione mengernyit. Apa yang ia mustahil lakukan?

"Benar, hanya itu saja yang bisa kubaca. Maafkan aku, Hermione,"

"Tak apa, terimakasih ya." Jawab Hermione sambil berdiri dan memanjat lukisan Nyonya Gemuk.

Hermione berjalan sepanjang koridor. Benar apa yang ada di dugaannya. Si Ueda Kyouko itu lah biangnya. Apa pun yang terjadi, ia tak akan menyerahkan Draco padanya. Lagipula, apa sesuatu yang mustahil dilakukan Hermione? Sedikit sekali yang tahu kelemahan Hermione. Ueda yang hanya anak pertukaran pelajar tak akan mengetahuinya.

Setelah mendengus sebal, ia masuk ke lukisan Hogwarts dan melihat pemandangan sungguh menjijikkan. Sepertinya Ueda sedang berusaha memperkosa Draco atau apa—karena posisi mereka yang tidak senonoh. Ueda seperti sedang menindih Draco sementara Draco tak berkutik, seperti diikat oleh mantra pengikat, dan mulutnya tak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

"Her—Herm," Draco megap-megap berusaha memanggil Hermione

Hermione yang langsung sadar dari ke-_shock-_annya langsung menghampiri Ueda, menjambak rambutnya, dan menariknya dari atas tubuh Draco. Ueda langsung merintih kesakitan karena rambutnya ditarik secara paksa.

PLAAAAK

Tamparan cukup keras menghantam pipi Ueda dari tangan kanan Hermione, sementara tangan kirinya masih menjambaknya. Hermione tahu—tindakannya akan membahayakan reputasinya di sekolah. Tapi jujur saja, ia sudah tak tahan lagi. Tanpa berkata sepatah-kata pun, ia melepaskan tangan kirinya dan langsung merapalkan mantra agar Draco tak tersiksa lagi. Dengan cepat, ia menarik Draco ke kamarnya.

Sementara itu Ueda masih meringis kesakitan di lantai. Memikirkan pembalasan apa yang setimpal untuk Hermione.

.

oOo

.

Hermione terbangun keesokan harinya, sementara Draco tertidur di sampingnya. Tidak—dia tidak melakukan_nya _tadi malam. Dia masih kesal karena mendengar cerita Draco—Ueda menyerangnya saat Draco tertidur di depan perapian.

'Maniak sekali si Ueda itu,' pikir Hermione yang masih kesal. Tapi bagaimana pun, dia merasa bersalah atas perlakukan kasarnya itu tadi malam.

Berusaha tak membangunkan Draco, Hermione keluar kamarnya dan menuju depan perapian, ada Ueda di sana. Tatapannya kosong.

"Hey," sapa Hermione. "Maafkan aku tadi malam. Aku kelepasan, tolong jangan sebarkan ini— "

"Aku memaafkamu, Granger," potongnya "dan aku tak akan memberitahu siapa pun—jika saja kau mau melakukan sesuatu untukku."

'Ini dia!' hati Hermione mencelos

"Apa?" tanya Hermione takut-takut

"Draco—berikan Draco padaku. Jadikan Draco milikku—hanya untuk satu minggu,"

**.**

**TBC**

.

oOo

.

It took sooooo long! Maafkan saya karena updatenya lama :)

Saya sering malas melanjutkannya, karena sibuk belajar lah (halah) main musik, dan juga kegiatan rohani. Hahaha, sok padat banget ya, padahal ga gitu-gitu amat kok.

Thanks for reading, review please :D


End file.
